Hunted (on hiatus)
by Unavoidablechinmove
Summary: There were darker implications to holding the weight of the sky, and Percy Jackson will soon learn that this feat has earned him the attention of a certain Goddess, one that does not let her prey go easily. (On hiatus for the foreseeable future)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson was tired.

He lay in his bunk in his Father's cabin in Half blood camp, his fingers running through his hair which had been scarred partially white from holding up Atlas's burden. Even now after several hours his body still ached from the strain such a task had demanded. Yet it wasn't just a physical fatigue that consumed the young demigod, the past day had also drained him emotionally. Watching Zoe Nightshade, an immortal Hunter who had sworn allegiance to the Goddess of the Moon, dying slowly to poison hadn't been a pleasant experience. Then there was the Council of the Gods that he was subjected to, listening as the Gods for what felt like the hundredth time argue about whether to kill him or risk allowing him to live and possibly follow the prophecy wasn't exactly pleasant, especially the variety of glares he garnered from the Gods, they weren't fun either.

Aries had had always hated Percy since he had kicked his butt during his first quest. Athena hated him for existing, and Zeus seemed to follow a similar logic and he showed it. Aphrodite was just… weird. Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo were in the camp of barely supporting Percy, to just not caring, though the demigod was just thankfully he wasn't hated by them. To be fair to Hera, Percy had never really had any encounters with the Goddess of Marriage, though she was probably faithful to her cheating husband. Demeter seemed to care more about crops than demigods so she didn't count on Percy's mind.

Of course his Dad liked him… probably. Percy sighed miserably at the thought, he'd never had a good conversation with his Dad, and when they did talk it always felt awkward, like Poseidon didn't really care.

That left Artemis, even the thought of the Goddess sent shivers through Percy, or maybe he was cold?

She probably hated the demigod, her Father did and Zoe had died near the vicinity of the son of Poseidon, though she had given Percy a lift in her moon chariot, so there was that. Then during the council with the other Gods she didn't stare quite so harshly at Percy, a win in his book, but her eyes held another emotion, one that Percy had only seen in the eyes of the sons of Aries when it was time for lunch, it was hunger. For what though? Do Gods even get hungry?

They, the Gods that is, ate ambrosia and drank nectar, maybe Artemis hadn't had her breakfast, though she probably wasn't fed whilst she held up the world.

Percy groaned and rubbed his sore hands onto his face, he was thinking too much about this. Rolling over the demigod closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, a difficult task considering how active his mind was. Yet Morpheus eventually found his way to the troubled demigod.

"Ersu…".

"Persu…".

"Perseus!"

"Ah!" Percy yelped and slammed upwards, his head colliding with the top bed bunk, "ow" he groaned as he looked over to the source of the voice. To the right of the demigod stood a figure clad in a silver parka and grey jeans.

"Err, who are you?" Percy asked beadily, his eyes squinting at the figure's face, unfortunately his head injury was impairing his ability to see.

"You would do well to remember Perseus considering I allowed you to ride in my chariot earlier" the figure told him, her voice strong and irritated.

The demigod's eyes opened wide, any sleepiness disappearing as he shot forward, intending to bow before Lady Artemis. But before Percy could put a foot on the ground the Goddess grabbed the demigod by the shoulder and pushed him back into his bed, his back hitting the wall of the cabin and making Percy wince in pain.

"I did not ask you to move" Artemis growled, her form looking older than the demigod had seen before.

"Lady Artemis why are you here?" Percy asked tentatively, knowing full well the Goddess could kill him in a second.

"Silence!" the Goddess commanded, the annoyance in her voice still lingering over her words, "I have come here for a single purpose boy, and you will not interrupt me with your useless questions!"

Percy swallowed a large painful lump in his throat at Artemis's words, it was obvious that the Goddess of the Hunt was angry at him, but why? Did she truly hate him for what had happened to her hunter?

"Good, perhaps you are not such a fool after all" Artemis muttered at Percy's lack of words. The Goddess then pulled a small object from her waist, the moonlight glinting off of the metal, it was a pale silver hunting blade. With fearful eyes Percy watched as Artemis ran her finger over the side of the dagger, the sound of scratching flesh running over the violent steel sending shivers down the son of Poseidon's back.

"You see Perseus I am here for you" Artemis explained as she moved towards him, her arms resting on the top of his bunk whilst her head peeked inside the lower bunk where the demigod resided, "I am intrigued you might say, you are a boy, a being that reeks of lust and depravity, something that only seeks to use the innocent maidens of this world for your own selfish gains".

At that point Percy wanted to argue with the Goddess, her twisted views on men may have held a fragment of truth, but surely he didn't fall under such a low opinion?

"Don't look at me like that boy!" Artemis spat, "I have seen the way you look at the daughter of Athena, it sickens me to the soul how you can have such vile feeling at such a tender age, without my intervention she would have died holding such a heavy burden, yet all you do is worry about where her heart lies!"

"Annabeth is just a friend, I… I wouldn't do anything to hurt her" Percy retorted weakly, earning him a deathly stare from the Goddess, which shut the demigod up immediately.

"As I was saying" Artemis muttered, her eyes dead set on the demigod, Percy was scared to even breathe, "even though you are male and bear all of the traits that come with such a hideous creature, you were able to hold up Atlas's burden, you should have died, yet you didn't. Now, I want to know something Perseus, which means you must answer me, speak carefully, and know that if you lie to me that I will cut your tongue out of your mouth so that you can never deceive another".

"I err… I don't know how I was able to hold up the sky" Percy answered timidly, the sheen of the Goddess's dagger catching the demigod's eye.

Artemis's eyes thinned angrily and her free hand shot out, grabbing Percy by the scruff of his shirt and yanking him forward, "you are lying to me boy, did I not warn you against such course of action!" she yelled furiously.

"I swear on the River Styx that I'm telling the truth!" Percy yelped as the Goddess's hunting blade drew nearer to his throat. Suddenly a deafening thunderclap was heard throughout the small wooden cabin, for a few moments Artemis eyed the demigod carefully as though he would melt, yet nothing happened to Percy.

"You…you speak the truth" Artemis muttered in disbelief, her anger disappearing from her face and her voice for a brief moment before the focus returned to her silver eyes and iron grip returned to Percy's shirt, "then how did you survive?! The powers you inherited from your Father are meagre in comparison to what your brothers can do, yet you are the only one who has succeeded in such a feat, why?!"

"My powers aren't weak!" Percy argued, offended by Artemis's claim.

A low chuckle emanated from the Goddess's mouth, "oh you are deluded son of Poseidon, your kin are blessed with the powers of the Earth shaker, the ability to control the very water in the air, yet all you can do is play with puddles, your control over your Father's Domain is pathetic".

The demigod's face fell slightly at Artemis's harsh words, she had struck a low blow, the bond he held with his Father, and it hurt.

"No matter" Artemis muttered to herself, "it seems I will only find the answer to this mystery through alternative means". As she spoke her eyes grew darker, and the same eerie hunger that shone in them before returned. Percy couldn't help but look away at the leering gaze of the Goddess.

"What are you going to do?" he whispered, unsure of Artemis's intentions.

"Oh child" she smiled mockingly, "you should feel so blessed with what I am allowing you to partake in, scores of Gods and demigods have desired this for eons".

A flash of silver light swarmed over the demigod and the Goddess, forcing Percy to shut his eyes as Artemis ripped him away from the confines of his safe cabin.

* * *

Percy landed haphazardly on the cold, wet and muddy ground. With weary eyes the demigod looked around at his new surroundings, pale moonlight shone through thick foliage and Percy was able to make out what was near him, trees, a forest full of them. The demigod released a tired groan at the sight, all he wanted to do was sleep and now he was being dragged about by the crazed Goddess of the Hunt.

"Lady Artemis?" Percy called out, wondering where the Goddess had gone to. The demigod shuddered as his naked feet came into contact with the moist ground, matters were only made worse as a cold breeze passed through Percy's thin sleeping shirt and shorts. 'Great, should have worn sneakers to bed' Percy cursed bitterly, his hands snaking around his body in hopes of warming it.

For a few minutes the demigod looked about in hopes of finding the missing Goddess, yet she could not be found and when Percy reached into his short pockets he found that Riptide was also missing, a disturbing fact considering the trait of the magical pen.

"Lady Artemis, are you there?" Percy called out again, his teeth chattering slightly as the cold night began to seep into his bones. This time however the demigod received an answer, not a verbal one, but one shot dangerously close to his left foot. Percy jumped as a silver headed arrow dug itself deeply into the ground, fear and dread soon filled the demigod's body, it was obvious now what Artemis's intentions were, she was out to kill him.

Turning around Percy ran, not know where he was going but know it would be better than staying a standing target for the Goddess's piercing arrows. Through thickets of bushes and bramble the demigod sprinted, his feet and legs being cut by the unforgiving spikes and edges of the plant life he trod over, yet Percy couldn't stop. Vainly he tried to feel out for some source of water, yet he could sense nothing, had he been brought to the only forest in the world without a river?

The thunk of an arrow drilling into wood brought Percy out of his musings, and out of the corner he saw the offending arrow, it had just barely missed his head. Was the Goddess toying with him, surely she could make a killing shot, but she wasn't. Perhaps she shared more in common with her brother, Apollo, than she was willing to admit if she was teasing him this badly.

Finally, after weaving in and out of bushes and other flora of the forest it seemed that Artemis's patience had run out. As Percy turned passed a large tree, its roots sticking visibly out of the ground, a sharp pain erupted out of his left upper ankle, the demigod let out a whimper of agony and fell to the ground. Rolling as to avoid slamming he face into the hard wood of the old tree, Percy was able to look at the wound he had sustained, an arrowhead shone gruesomely out of his lower leg, pain radiating from the gruelling wound.

Percy knew he couldn't sit around and wait for the Goddess to move in for the potential killing blow, but it wasn't as though he could move with such an injury. The demigod breathed shallow breathes as his mind landed upon the only realistic solution, removed the arrow. He had heard about the subject before from the sons and daughters of Apollo, it was obvious he couldn't just yank the wood out of his body, it would just make him bleed out quicker.

With shaking hands Percy grabbed the tip of the arrow and pulled it up slightly to give him some room to snap the arrowhead, grunting in discomfort. When the arrow was sufficiently through his leg Percy snapped the arrowhead off, a jolt of red agony shivering through his left leg. Yet Percy wasn't done, with a few more quick breathes the demigod gripped the tail end of the arrow and yanked harshly, the rest of the wooden projectile coming out with some torturous resistance.

Now free of the menacing arrow Percy allowed himself a second to recover, even as blood began to drip freely from his now open wound, right the thing he had just made he pondered grimly. Staggering to his feet, Percy searched the area, his left leg hanging almost limply as to not trigger any further pain. Looking skyward the demigod locked eyes with a most terrifying sight, Artemis sitting in the heavy branch of the old tree he had taken cover in, her bow cradled in her hands as she watched the demigod curiously, her expression one of continued hunger, and satisfaction.

The demigod wondered what he should do, he couldn't run, not far anyway, the Goddess would most likely string and arrow before he could blink. Defeat filled his body, so this was how he was going to die, not from a monster, not from old age or illness, no because some Goddess was just being completely and utterly mad. Of all the things Percy was thinking it was how he regretted being able to lift that stupid pillar in California.

Hanging his head low, the demigod waited for the end, waited for Artemis's temper to snap and for her to loose another arrow, one that would end his short life.

Yet, it seemed the Fates were not content with his demise, a small almost unnoticeable breeze passed under Percy's nose, and with it came the smell of something , the scent of something that felt like home to the young demigod, something that made him feel safe, something that he could trust. It was water, the lifeblood of his powers. With a cocky grin Percy looked back at the Goddess and shot off in search of the source of the delightful smell.

"NO!" Artemis screamed as she realised what had caused the demigod to smile.

Percy limped as quickly as he could, wincing and panting at the pressure he was placing on his injured foot, but it didn't matter, if he could find this water his would be gone. The scent of the delightful liquid was close, it was odd the demigod concluded, he should have felt it sooner, it was almost as if someone had blocked him from this particular sense. Again, Percy didn't really care, if he found the water then he could fight the Goddess, he may not win, but he wouldn't make it easy for Artemis.

Jumping over a fallen log, Percy's eyes fell on the target he was seeking, a babbling river, its watery contents rushing quickly and energetically. The demigod smiled like an idiot as he came closer to the stream, even with the short distance between him and the river he felt better, his tiredness fading just by seeing the comforting sight. With only a few steps to go Percy staggered towards his target, but he wouldn't reach it.

A heavy weight slammed into the back of Percy, a cold knife slicing its way through the side of his lower chest and expelling oxygen from the demigod's lungs. A warm hand grabbed Percy's neck, another settling on his back as he was gently spun around to face his attacker, Artemis, a cruel vindictive smile adorned on her lips, "I won" she whispered to him with wicked delight.

"Why?" Percy croaked, pain radiating through his entire body. What the whole point of this charade?

"Oh Perseus, can you not see why?" Artemis replied before she shook her head, "you are the first mortal to hold up the sky unaided, even Annabeth had some of my aid when I saw her plight. You are unique Perseus, you are strong, in ways that I cannot understand, but this Hunt, it showed me your fortitude, the determination placed in your heart. You were worthy prey".

"Is that all I am to you?" Percy questioned, anger finally surging into his voice.

"No" Artemis muttered to him, her voice thick with emotion and her eyes bright with a dark desire, "you are mine, I have won this game Son of Poseidon, and now I claim you as my trophy".

Percy gasped, his own ability to retain oxygen fading, "you're… you're mad" he told her, no longer fearing any retribution.

Whether she chose not to hear it, or she no longer cared, Artemis made no comment. Instead another burst of blinding silver light engulfed the pair, Percy's stomach twisted as he worried where they would go next.

* * *

When Percy next opened his eyes he suddenly wished he hadn't. Infront of him was the entire horde of camp half-blood, all arranged at their tables for breakfast, and he stood at the center, with Artemis's firm hand holding his shoulder, her dagger still embedded in his body.

"Lady Artemis, what is the meaning of this?" Chiron said, his voice filled with veiled anger as he trotted up to the Goddess and her newly acquired trophy.

"Chiron it is good you are here" Artemis answer, his own tone relaxed, her previous anger having faded from both her voice and her expression. Indeed now Percy could truly tell the change in the Goddess's age, she looked in her late teens, her face still holding some shred of childhood, yet the true sign of her age was in her eyes and her firm facial features.

"Camp half-blood, I am here to announce that one of your own will no longer be staying with you" the Goddess announced, her voice sounding victorious, yet Percy felt only misery. With a rough push, Artemis made Percy step forward, "Perseus Jackson took part in a Hunt last night, he tried valiantly to evade me, but in the end I defeated him. As Goddess of the Hunt I have ruled that his life is sacrifice to his failure, he is my trophy".

Percy chanced a quick glance at the faces around him, the demigod expected to see sneering faces, people laughing at this humiliation. Yet that was not the case, instead children from all the tables looked at the Goddess with disgust, even Clarisse looked prepared to attacked Artemis for her action. Annabeth eyed Percy's wounds with worry as he was barely able to stay standing, in truth without Artemis's hand on his back he would have fallen.

"Lady Artemis you cannot truly believe this is wise, surely Lord Poseidon will object to this barbaric treatment of one of his children" Chiron argued diplomatically, some of the heads of tables even nodding in agreement.

Artemis's hand slid from Percy's back to his shoulder, the demigod grimacing at the iron grip of the Goddess, "while my Uncle will not be pleased with these events he can do nothing, Perseus had slipped from his domain to my own, I have gained him fairly".

"You… you can't do that to Percy, he's not a slave!" Annabeth yelled as she stood from her table, her blonde hair flailing about whilst her half brothers and sisters all adding their own silent support.

"Silence!" Artemis commanded, her voice echoing like her Father's, "while you may be a maiden daughter of Athena that does not give you the right to speak! Your friend is mine, and there is nothing that can be done to change his fate".

"What will you do with him?" Chiron questioned, and Percy's heart shattered at his defeated tone, there truly was nothing that could be done if the old centaur had given up.

"He will be treated like all my trophies" Artemis replied formally, her moonlit eyes calming as she spoke to the centaur, "with respect and dignity, but his freedom is gone, he shall obey my will or else he will suffer".

As though to prove her point Percy noticed a bright glow above his head, the blue oceanic glow of his Father's trident, the symbol that proved he had been claimed. Even now Percy smiled at the small symbol, though this soon changed. The blue trident started to shake, fading in and out of existence before it disappeared, being replaced with a new symbol, one that drew the blood from the demigod's face.

Above Percy's head stood a silver bow christened with two arrows that formed a cross over the silver image. A smirked morphed onto Artemis's face at the new symbol, confirming what she had been saying all along, Percy now fell under the domain of the Goddess of the Hunt.

"The deed is done, the news has been spread" Artemis told the downcast camp, "you will never see your champion again, I grant you this chance to say goodbye to your friend".

The hand that held onto Percy's back was removed as the Goddess and Chiron headed away. Millions of thoughts spread Percy's mind, all of them becoming increasingly depressing. Was he to become a slave to the Goddess? A Trophy as she had proclaimed? There were dozens of stories about the Gods stealing away mortals for their own 'purposes'. Yet, Artemis was one of the three virgin Goddesses, she wouldn't stoop so low. The demigod paused a second after this thought before shaking his dismissal away, Artemis had just taken his freedom, he wouldn't be surprised if he lost his dignity, if he had any of that left.

"Percy?" a soft, sad voice muttered to the defeated demigod.

"Oh… hi Wise Girl" Percy replied, his voice faint and weak, his wounds still aching. Infront of the son of Poseidon stood the daughter of Athena, her face as sad as Percy felt.

"This… this is wrong Percy, Artemis can't do this" Annabeth told him as though her words could offer some comfort, "no one here wants you to go".

"I don't want to go Annabeth, but you heard her, I lost and she won, it's pretty hard to argue with a God's rules" Percy admitted, his face downcast.

"I'll… I'll find a way" Annabeth replied determinedly, "I should go tell Thalia as well, she won't be happy to hear what her Lady has done either". With that Annabeth ran off from Percy to find a Drachma and some mist, even though the later wished that she'd stay.

The next twenty minutes passed with tension thick in the air, Percy had been encouraged to sit with the children of Apollo as they looked at his wounds, feeding his a few squares of ambrosia. All the while Clarisse walked in a furious circle, muttering about how she had been beaten by Artemis in beating Percy. Though the daughter of Aries did pause for a moment and offered to carry a message along for Percy to anyone he wished, something that both surprised the demigod, but did warm his heart, if only a little.

However, this quiet time did end when Artemis and Chiron returned, the Centaur looking pale with sadness welled in his eyes. Chiron's hooves pounded in Percy's ears as he approached the demigod.

"I'm sorry Percy, there is nothing that can be done" the old Centaur told the son of Poseidon, "I will tell your mother of your fate, but… Lady Artemis was speaking the truth. You will be staying in her presence and you must do as she commands".

If Percy's stomach hadn't already hit rock bottom it did now, even though he was sitting he felt his legs shake, "why Chiron?" he muttered in utter confusion, "why is she doing this to me?"

"Oh Percy' the great teacher sighed heavily, 'you have done something to catch her eye, perhaps she sees you as a noble being, your feats are impressive for your age. But these are just guesses, you will have to ask her yourself. You will have the time of course, all of eternity in fact".

The demigod felt bile fill his throat at Chiron's response… he was immortal and looking over to the imposing Goddess Percy knew that he would be watched carefully for any suspicious actions. Percy's head went hazy at the implications, trapped in servitude to Artemis forever. The Son of the sea God now realised with bitter hatred that he knew how the wife of Hades felt, and if he didn't he would, eventually.

"Come Perseus, we have wasted enough time here" Artemis beckoned, her hand outstretched, a silent demand for his own smaller hand.

Percy refused, staying planted to the wooden surface of the table he was seated. However, it seemed the Goddess's temper was still short fused. A small glow emanated from her silvery eyes, a power pulling the demigod. Against his own volition Percy rose from the table and walked to Artemis, his legs going stiffly as Percy tried with all of his remaining will to fight the Goddess's siren call. In the end, it didn't matter. A shaking hand from Percy met with Artemis, who clamped down on his thin hand, her own warm and tight.

Looking to his friends and fellow camp members Percy could see his own despair reflect in the eyes of the other demigod, he didn't close his eyes even as a the bright light of Artemis's power engulfed him and tore him from his home, he didn't want to forget the place which had felt safe.

When the overpowering cloud that lingered in Percy's eyes faded away he saw that he was inside an expansive tent, the floor lavishly carpeted in a deep thick purple rug. A large bed stood in the center of the room, the frame painted in flawless silver that held no shimmer or glare. Elsewhere chests lined the walls, filled with hidden contents that Percy would admit to be curious at what was held within. A strong pull at his left hand threw Percy's attention back to the Goddess, would held a calm, almost pleased smile on her lips.

"I hope you find this place comfortable, this is where you shall be staying, my tent shall keep you safe from anyone that might wish to seek you out" Artemis told him, her eyes not leaving his face for a second.

"It's nice, but I…" Percy began only to be interrupted by the Goddess.

"You wish to return" Artemis finished rudely, a hint of anger in her voice once again, "are you deaf? Did I not tell you that you would be staying with me, you have no say in this matter Perseus".

"What do you want from me then?!" Percy yelled, finally allowing all of his rage, anxiety and every other negative emotion out.

A vicious cold formed in Artemis's eyes at the demigod's outburst, "You. Are. Mine. I will use you as I please boy, if I desire to hunt you again, then I shall, If I require aid in a Hunt, then you will fight. I do this not out of hatred because you are male, but because of this… this factor, this trait of yours that allows you survive, to be… better. I do not know why Zoe held you high regard Perseus, but this inner strength you possess is incredible and it is mine. Someday you will see the honour I have given you as a gift, and when you do you shall make a fine husband", her warm hand cradling his chin in a possessive fashion as she spoke.

"You're… you won't" Percy muttered, the same fearful possibility creeping into his thoughts again whilst despair rampaged through his mind.

"Do what boy?" Artemis growled, her free left hand moving rapidly to grab Percy's upper head, her fingers digging into his cheek and scalp, the demigod wincing at the harsh treatment of the Goddess. Yet this was not the worst of it, a piercing feeling erupted in the back of head, worse than any headache Percy had ever experienced, and it did not stop but instead spread through his head making him whimper and cry out in pain, tears forming at the edges of his now tightly shut eyes.

After what felt like hours the Goddess removed her hand from Percy's now sweating head and pushed him to the ground, an unreadable frown on her face as the suffering demigod opened his eyes.

"I do with you as I wish Perseus" Artemis snapped coldly, her voice filling the demigod with dread, how did she know what Percy had meant?

Slowly Artemis turned to what looked like the exit of the large tent, a thin gaps exposing the outside world. At the precipice of the thick material Artemis looked back at Percy, her eyes making the demigod feel sick. With a flick of her hand a thin band of pure silver metal appeared around Percy's ankle, a single chain extending from it and to one of the posts holding up the tent.

"I shall return shortly Perseus" Artemis told her now chained trophy, who pulled at the unbreakable metal experimentally, receiving a jolt of pain up his arm at such an attempt, "do not try anything foolish in my absence, you do not want to anger your Lady any further do you?"

Percy briefly meet Artemis's eyes, his temptation to disobey, to spit or to simply shout again was almost overwhelming, but he held his tongue on any foul remarks, "no… Lady Artemis".

A thin, cruel smile formed on the Goddess's pale face, "good, my little trophy" she muttered, her voice filled with a deep overpowering emotion that made Percy want to throw up.

Artemis left the tent soon afterwards, the sunlight that shone through the brief open exit blinded Percy from seeing where Artemis was going. With shaking hands Percy pushed himself back up and tested to see how far his chain would let his go, which turned out to be barely anywhere. The furthest Percy was able to reach was the bed, covered in animal furs, no doubt Artemis's other trophies, at least their end was quick Percy thought, still full of bitterness at his fate.

Seeing no other alternative Percy sat on the bed, its surface soft and almost enticing but the demigod resisted its alluring calls of sleep, not knowing what would happen to him if he slept. Instead choosing to look down at his hands, battered and scarred. Part of Percy believed he should be happy that Artemis hadn't killed him, though this stray thought was tackled and snuffed out brutally, there were fates worse than death, and looking around at the close confines of the tent… no prison Percy realised that this was one of them.

Tears began to well and leak forth from the son of Poseidon's eyes, streaming freely down his cheeks and splattering on his hands. There was no one that could aid him. He was a slave to a God, there was no child service that would help him, no higher force that would save him.

He was a trophy for the Goddess of the Hunt, and he was powerless to do anything about it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Was a bit unsure of the rating this story should have, referencing something like rape is always a grey subject in terms of ratings, but because it doesn't happen in writing I'll leave as 'T'. If anyone wants it changed just PM me and I'll switch it over.**

 **This story is basically a heavy reference to Persephone and how she was forced to be Hades's wife, though with a gender-twist. Also I'm confused how this idea hasn't been done yet... Artemis is the Goddess of the Hunt... she's gonna hunt the person she's interested in...**

 **This is a one shot, I ain't planning on doing anything else on this story, or anything Percy Jackson related. This was just an idea that spread to 5k words. As a final note, I'm British which in the reason for different spelling and other vernacular, if it is too weird for ya... tough...**

 **If you want to leave review go ahead, I know this ain't a pleasant story to read so yeah... say what you want I guess.**

 **ciao.**


	2. Author's update

**Author's update for Hunted**

 **So…**

 **The demand for me to continue this one shot as something more is quite strong. First of all, that's every kind of you all to want me to continue this story in some form as you people seem to enjoy it, and for those who left me kind words in your reviews, thanks.**

 **But!**

 **I can't, not at the moment anyway. In a few weeks I'll be starting a new project for another fanfic. This will take up the majority of my spare time for writing. I also don't want to try and balance two stories, leads to burn out.**

 **Compromise?**

 **I'll think about it, to tell the truth Hunted was a one shot idea that I had coming home from college, it was supposed to just be a modern Greek tragedy, which was why it was left with the feeling despair. To add to the story would ruin such an image and effect, I could go deeper into Percy's suffering, but that's just an exercise in repetition and quite frankly, not fun to write.**

 **So here's the deal.**

 **If I can find an appropriate and fitting way to continue Hunted in some form, I will consider writing up a second chapter. However, I'm not going to spend time and energy on it right now, I have prior commitments in terms of another story that has been going on for longer and is something that I am very fond of. If after a month or two I can't think of a good way of writing a second chapter I'll write up a second author's update so I'm not leaving anyone in the wind.**

 **Hopefully this is satisfactory for you guys/gals.**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 2

Percy sat on the Goddess's bed for longer than he wished for. The first hour the demigod mindlessly tapped away at his exposed legs, his eyes rolling over every little detail of Artemis's quarters. Eventually Percy was forced to stop himself as he begun to recite lyrics of his favourite songs, the words falling from his mouth unconsciously. The demigod knew that this was all caused by ADHD, or battle reflexes as Annabeth would refer to them as.

After a few hours had passed Percy's hyperactivity was curtailed as the Goddess of the Hunt steamed into the tent, the offending tent flap being flung to the side, a victim of Artemis's anger.

"Rise Perseus" Artemis declared as she looked to her trophy.

"Why, where are we going?" Percy replied nervously, the Goddess's demand had not forced the demigod to move so it would seem that Artemis's patience wasn't completely spent.

"You will meet my hunters, the ones that have remained" Artemis answered coolly, though even this response surprised Percy, she hadn't threatened to kill him for talking, that was a first.

"Small steps" Percy thought to himself before he shook his head and spoke, "what do you mean?"

The Goddess's eyes thinned at Percy's adamant questioning, "some of my hunters have not taken kindly to your addition to my collection, whether out of disgust or refusal to serve with a male it matters little to me, they have been released from their oaths and sent to camp half-blood".

Percy's sporadic thoughts flashed over the daughter of Zeus… well the younger one anyway.

"OK, but could I have something else to wear?" Percy requested tentatively, his hands gesturing to his bloody PJs, it didn't help that his thin clothes were making him shiver, even in the warm tent.

The taller auburn haired Goddess frowned before allowing an irritated sigh to escape her mouth. The son of the sea God flinched instinctively as Artemis's heavy feet stomped over to one of her chests. The Goddess threw the lid of the wooden box up and began to rummage through its content. Percy had half the mind to tell Artemis that it wasn't worth the hassle, but he had no opportunity to open his mouth as the Goddess stood up from the chest and tossed Percy something silver and grey.

Landing in Percy's hands was a silver parka and a pair of grey jeans, identical to Artemis except smaller to fit the demigod's slimmer figure. Soon a pair of boots were flung near Percy's feet, resorting in the demigod looking back at Artemis, a silent exchange going on between the pair as Percy hoped that Artemis wouldn't stay, that she would give him this small comfort of changing without her lingering, weighted gaze.

"You have two minutes" Artemis growled, her voice irritated but more restrained than it had previously been. With a crack of her finger, Artemis dismissed the band and chain that was around Percy's leg, then the Goddess pivoted and strode out of the tent without a further word.

Percy spared no time in ridding himself of his bloodstained attire and donning the hunter's garb he had been given. Even though Percy had been given no socks, the boots he had been given were warm enough as is. The silver parka's zipped up seamlessly, the smell of nature filling the demigod's noise and even though Percy was still filled with dread from his predicament, he couldn't shake the feeling that Artemis was trying to compromise, as much as a God was willing to anyway, it did help that the clothes she had given him did make him feel safe, a state that a demigod would never feel for any long period of time.

Just as Percy had pulled his new trousers up, the silver band reappear around his ankle, the metallic bond tightening painfully around the demigod's leg. Percy shot a dirty look at the piece of metal, though he soon realised that it had reappeared because he had ran out of time. With a renewed amount of energy Percy shoved his dirtied clothes into pile as neatly as he could before he shot out of the tent through the same entrance Artemis had used.

Sunlight beamed into the demigod's eyes as he emerged from the Goddess's tent. Only when the burning sensation from his eyes had faded away was Percy able to take in his surroundings. Infront of the demigod were two rows of brown, faded tents that ran parallel to each other, a deep gap separated the two. Within this gap were a few blackened spots, most likely where the hunters had built fires for the previous night, however the most glaring feature was what appeared to be rough fighting circle, a thinly dug out line forming the area from which opponents would spar. This space however wasn't in use. The reason for this was quite clear when Percy felt the gazes of the hunters upon him.

Near the foot of Artemis's tent stood the Goddess herself, her back to Percy as she appeared to be arguing with a group of girls, all who were wearing silver parkas that were similar to Percy's own. Among the loudest voice from the group of hunter's was a familiar blacked hair girl, a silver tiara graced her head.

"Enough!" Artemis thundered, silencing her rebellious group, "I am the leader of this group, I have taken Perseus as my own, as is the right of my trial".

"But that just makes you as bad as some of the men in this world, you've taken control of Percy's life!" Thalia argued hotly.

"Would you compare me to those petty mortals Thalia Grace?" Artemis asked, her question a challenge to the younger daughter of Zeus, one that the Goddess knew that she would win.

"I… no my Lady" Thalia muttered, backing down from Artemis's threat, though out of the corner of her eye she spotted Percy slowly descend from the small hill that Artemis's tent was built upon.

"Good" the Goddess replied, her voice not unkind, "I would hate to see another Lieutenant leave me so soon". Artemis then looked back towards Percy, showing no surprise at the demigod's presence, "I see you've decided to join us Perseus".

"Not that I had a choice" Percy muttered under his breath, though whether the Goddess heard him, or simply chose to ignore he couldn't tell as she went to address her diminished hunt.

"Hunters, as I have told you a new member shall be joining our group, not as a hunter but as a member of my realm, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon" Artemis declared all the while eying the two dozen or so hunters that stood among her, looking for descent. "You have voiced your displeasure at such a decision and some among you think that a male should not be among us, I wish to reassure you, he is not a hunter, he is my trophy, a subject under my control, he will aid us in our hunts, but do not assume he is a hunter or that he can be treated as such".

"How should we treat him my Lady?" a brunette hunter asked, she looked older than Thalia and she stood taller than Percy.

"No harm shall come to him, at least nothing permanent" Artemis replied stiffly, "I know that some of you are not comfortable around males, some of you may have been mistreated by them. Perseus is not one of those males, he could be, but he is still young, I hope that you can be better than the men of this world, I know you can".

"Can we spar with him?" another hunter inquired, a blade adorned on her belt. Such a sight made Percy reach into his pockets instinctively for Riptide, yet the blade wasn't there.

"How did I know that you would ask such a question Freya?" Artemis chuckled lightly before nodding, "very well, who else would like to challenge my trophy?"

Several hands were raised making Percy's stomach drop, the demigods that stood before him weren't the kids from camp half-blood, they had been trained by Artemis or they had years more experience than he did, worst still he still didn't have his blasted pen!

"Step into the circle Perseus, prove that I have not taken a weakling as my own" Artemis instructed, moving aside to allow Percy to move towards the duelling circle.

"I need a weapon" Percy remarked earnestly, noting the wicked smiles on some of the hunter's faces.

Artemis frowned at Percy's request, her expression darker than it had been when he had asked for clothes. "You push your luck Perseus, but I did forget in my eagerness to retrieve your blade, no matter you may borrow one of the hunter's blades, Pheobe!"

The brute of a hunter that Percy had seen before in camp half-blood ran from the group and into one of the tents before sauntering back over to Artemis, in her grasp lay a sheathed blade, its scabbard lined with silver engravings, mostly of wolves and arrows, not Percy's style. Artemis didn't even bother grabbing the sword's casing and instead yanked the blade from its scabbard and inspected its edge.

Percy wouldn't have admitted it but the sword looked remarkably similar to Riptide in terms of length, he could probably use it without his hand growing heavy. Without even walking over to Percy, Artemis grabbed the blade by its grip and tossed it over to the demigod, who caught it. Now in his grasp Percy could eye the blade better, its metal was silver, no surprise there, the leather used to cover its pommel was a burnt leather, and its guard was short, they didn't hang out too much as to weigh the blade down. All in all, the blade would do, until he had gained Riptide back at least.

"Freya, Lucy! You shall be Perseus's first opponents" Artemis called out to the brunette hunter and another, short and blonde hunter. Both girls nodded and ran over to the circle. Freya pulled out a pair of knives from her belt whilst Lucy hefted a spear, both weapons were silver, at such an inspection Percy wondered if all of the hunter's weapons were made out of the damned metal.

The son of Poseidon sighed, he was still exhausted from his midnight run from Artemis and his limbs were eager to remind him of such, they ached and cried out for rest, but he couldn't give what his body desired. Seeing no other alternative Percy limped over to the circle, his leg still stiff and unrelenting from when it had an arrow shot threw it.

"Begin!" Artemis called out as soon as Percy had crossed the marked earth. Percy pulled his newly acquired blade up defensively, his eyes watching the two hunters as they circled him, seconds passed as the observed the demigod, Lucy's spear pointed offensively at him, while Freya continued to spin each of her daggers in her hands. Percy wasn't stupid, well he didn't think he was anyway, he wasn't going to attack whilst he was outnumbered, and so he waited.

A few minutes passed before the hunter's finally reacted. Together they rushed at the demigod, Lucy's spear being jabbed straight at Percy's chest, though the demigod easily batted it away with a swipe of his sword. Next came Freya's knives, held in a reverse grip and being brought down on top of his head. Again, Percy brought his sword up to block the small stabbing weapons, though he held back the hunter's attack he could do nothing for the taunts that ensued.

"You shall lose to us boy, just as you lost your freedom to our Lady" Freya sneered from above the demigod, her spit dripping down onto Percy.

"Say it don't spray it princess" Percy said through gritted teeth, a burst of anger burning through his limbs as he felt the hunter's saliva roll down his cheek. Using this sudden burst of energy Percy threw the hunter off his blade and delivered a kick straight into her stomach, sending her flying back, her head slamming into the dirt, the dirt that was out of the battle circle.

Percy then looked over to Lucy, whose eyes had grown wide at the powerful kick Percy had dealt to her friend. The demigod wasted no time and went on the offensive, lashing out with his bright sword, blow after blow was given out to the short hunter, who was just barely holding onto her spear, though she was foolish enough to believe that Percy was trying to hit her, he certainly wasn't.

"You should look down" Percy remarked after hitting Lucy's spear, the wood now showing a crack from the painful impacts it had endured.

"Huh?" Lucy muttered before doing just that, her eyes falling on the earthen line she had just crossed, "hey that's no fair!"

A smirk formed on Percy's lips, "it's never cool being the sore loser you know".

"Well done Perseus" a powerful voice called out, drawing the attention of both hunter and demigod. The voice soon gained an owner when Percy's eyes rested on Artemis, a proud smile resting on her face. "As you see my hunters, Perseus is not without some skill, now who else wishes to duel with our new demigod?"

If anything Percy had hoped is display would have reduced the number of hunters who wished to bash his head in, instead every single hunter, including Thalia raised their hands. The demigod didn't even listen as Artemis called out the next group to face him, he had already gripped his blade with two hands, prepared for the worst.

Training with the hunters wasn't fun.

* * *

Percy stumbled backwards, his arm bleeding from a gash it had earned from one of the pesky hunters, he hadn't even bothered to gain her name, just that she was very, very good with her hunting daggers. Thankfully for the demigod, Thalia had withdrawn her hand by the third round and even some of the other hunters had walked away to attend to some other business, again Percy hadn't kept track, making sure he wasn't getting stabbed was surprisingly something that required his full attention, shocker.

"It seems you have bested most of my hunters Perseus, I know not whether I should be proud of you, or ashamed of my hunters" Artemis stated, irritation once again lining her voice.

"Am… am I done?" Percy said through long drawn out breaths, he was exhausted.

The Goddess seemed to ponder Percy's question, her hand moving to her hip for a moment before she shook her head, "yes, for now it would look as though my hunters have been bested".

Percy felt relief fill his being, knowing that he could stop fighting after what felt like hours of doing just that. No longer filed with the anticipation of battle the young demigod flopped to the ground the sheer pleasure of not being on his feet easily compensated for the pain he dealt to his body by preform such an idiotic action. Slowly Percy curled in on himself, the fatigue that his body had long pushed away now setting in, even now it was a herculean task just to keep his eyes open.

"Are you tired boy?" Artemis asked, her voice sounding closer than before.

"Urghh" Percy grunted, his focus squarely on a small lump of dirt in front of him.

A sharp pain erupted in his back sent Percy's adrenaline pumping through his body once again. Rolling away, Percy eyed the Goddess with disgust, it was obvious from her less than happy look that she was the culprit of his pain.

"What's your problem?" Percy swore, he had just about enough with the Goddess, and he was passed caring for his own safety.

"Problem? I have none boy, your attitude however has many2 Artemis retorted, her hands on her hips.

Staggering to his feet, with sword in hand Percy felt the very strong temptation to hit Artemis right in her face, and more worryingly, there was no Annabeth there to provide logic to the son of Poseidon's mind.

The Goddess of the Hunt just barely moved aside from Percy's vengeful strike, shock filling her eyes as she looked at Percy, anger showing in her other features.

"You dare?!" she called out in outrage.

The demigod's only response was to attempt to hit the Goddess once again.

Artemis rolled out of Percy's blow, a pair of shining daggers materialising in her hands, "you have gone too far Perseus!" she yelled before meeting another of Percy's sword blows, the twin steel cracking as sparks flew off the powerful blade lock.

The calmer, and generally the more logical side of Percy's mind was now screaming at the demigod to get the Tartarus out of here, Percy had been lucky with Ares, he had water. Now he was fighting another God, who was in her domain of a forest, and there was no water. Worst still the demigod was tired, he'd been awake longer than he could remember, and his arms hurt, really bad.

The fight quickly became one sided as Percy's flimsy defence was battered mercilessly by Artemis's deadly stabs and slices. Neither God nor demigod paid any attention to the circle they had long abandoned.

"Submit!" Artemis growled as she pinned Percy's blade, slowing pulling the sword lower and lower.

The sound of the Goddess's voice did nothing to calm the demigod's anger, it was like dousing a blazing fire with a puddle, ain't gonna happen. Percy pulled his blade back, back stepping a few feet, his vision was red rimmed as he looked at the source of his frustration and rage. Something more internal was building in the young demigod, a deep sensation. It wasn't like when he pulled at water, not a simple tugging, no this was different. It felt deeper, painful, and it was reaching a threshold.

With a strangled cry, Percy lifted his sword with two hands and stabbed it into the ground, the earth around the blade shaking before it spread. The few hunters that had remained to watch grew wide eyed as tremors shook the area, even Artemis looked worried by the development, but Percy didn't care. Instead he fed this rage within with the few strands of energy that he had, the ground shaking growing with every second. Soon hunters were being thrown off their feet and tents were tumbling to pieces.

As the tremors turned into a fully formed earthquake, a toneless moan started to build in Percy's ears, the pitch turning into a shriek. Soon the demigod couldn't even keep his eyes open as white hot pain stemmed from his ears to the back of his head. The demigod didn't even realise what was happening before he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"My Lady?" Thalia questioned worriedly as she sprinted into the ruinous area, cracks were now numerous on the field and the sight of Percy collapsed made the young daughter of Zeus assumed the worst, especially while Artemis held her weapons so tightly, though thankfully the shaking had subsided.

"See to the others Thalia" the Goddess commanded, her focus was squarely on the unconscious demigod in front of her, "I will tend to Perseus".

* * *

Percy awoke with a start, lashing forward violently as he was brought crashing back into the conscious realm. He hadn't dreamed, which for a demigod was a good thing all things considered. What wasn't good however, was the painfully strong hand that gripped tightly to Percy's right arm and forced him to back down. The demigod looked wildly over to the mysterious owner of the hand to find Artemis staring at him coldly, though a hint of something softer lingered in her silvery orbs.

"Stay, you need to rest" the Goddess instructed, "you used too much of your energy pulling that little stunt of yours".

Fog seemed to linger over Percy's memory, not knowing what Artemis was speaking of, that was until the bone splitting headache erupted in the back of his head, the cause becoming painfully apparent.

"Ah!" Percy croaked, his hands clinging to his temple as though it would do something to relieve the waves of pain that were smashing around in his skull.

"Be still boy" Artemis muttered orderly, a cold, wet fabric being pushed onto his brow, soothing his aching head. Had Percy been with Annabeth she would have made some snippy remark about how he used his brain too much, such a thought only made the son of the Sea God feel homesick.

"Thanks" Percy said after the Goddess had finished brushing his brow with the wet cloth, his migraine now having been reduced to a headache.

"Do not thank me Perseus" Artemis retorted, "instead remember to control yourself, I will not have you sowing chaos like that again".

"Then set me free" Percy argued, though his voice was weak and frail.

One of Artemis's auburn eyebrows were lifted in surprise, "you think a small tremor tantrum would make me cut you loose? You are a fool, I will never release you Perseus".

The demigod sighed in frustration, "what's the point in keeping my around anyway? You said it was because I held up the weight of the sky, but Atlas has done that for centuries, I don't see you stealing him away to frolic with you in the night".

Artemis frown at Percy's description, "I chose you as my trophy for a reason Perseus' with that she jabbed a thin finger at his chest, 'your heart, it is what allowed you to hold such a weight, not your godly heritage, within you resides goodness, something that is rare in mortals, and certainly extinct in men".

"Yeah well at least I live up to the Earth shaker name now" Percy joked humourlessly, all the while ignoring Artemis's words, "wish my powers came with instructions".

'Just be smarter' Artemis replied, "you rely too much on your instincts boy, your base emotions, do not let such fickle feelings control you".

"Easy for you to say, you're a God" Percy snarled, "you've never had to struggle with your powers, they come naturally to. I have to find my limits, I have to know what can and can't kill me".

"Who said shaking the earth would kill you?" the Goddess said curiously before shaking her head at the demigod's confused face, "Perseus, you need to understand what being a demigod means, you are weaker as such when you try and control the more complex parts of your Father's domain it means you rely more on his blood, something which does not flow excessively through your veins. If well rested and fully grown you would not struggle in such an endeavour. What you did earlier today was what happens when a demigod becomes stressed and relies too heavily on their instincts".

"So in the future I could make earthquakes without collapsing?" Percy questioned.

Artemis seemed to ponder the question before she answered, "yes, but it will always drain you, it is a power rarely gifted to children of Poseidon, as such there will always be limitations".

A small smile appeared on Percy's face at the Goddess's answer, "cool" he muttered.

"What was not 'cool' was destroying several of the hunter's tents, they are not happy with you Perseus" Artemis reprimanded lightly.

"It wasn't cool sending most of them to fight me either" Percy replied bitterly, "that hunter with the axe is a minotaur in disguise".

"Sophie is no such thing!" Artemis scoffed, though the trace of a smile lingered on her lips for a moment. However the Goddess soon recovered, her stature quickly becoming stiff and emotionless again. "We have wasted enough time, we must go".

"Go? Where, didn't you want me to help with the hunt?" Percy questioned, wondering where on earth he could be going.

"To Olympus, my Father has summoned the Olympians to a meeting, no doubt it was because of your little tremor" Artemis replied, her tone losing her previous warmth.

"Will my Dad be there?" Percy asked, intrepidation thick in his voice.

"We shall see" Artemis replied vaguely, "but for now get ready, we will need to be there shortly".

Artemis then moved from the side of the bed that Percy was lying on. Shakily Percy stood and looked about for his clothing, not realising that his shirt had been changed, a faded green, though his boots had been replaced with grey socks.

"Did you… change me?" Percy asked bizarrely, noting that his newly acquired shirt fit snuggly on his body, though thankfully it did not hug him like the shirts that the boys from the Aphrodite cabin wore.

"You were unconscious" Artemis shrugged, "besides it was unfitting for a hero of Olympus to walk about in a bloody shirt. It's not like I took pleasure in doing such a deed".

"Rightttt" Percy nodded, finding the Goddess's actions creepy, though this only earnt him the Goddess's lingering, and angry gaze. To avoid such an unrelenting stare Percy went about finding his boots and tying them to his feet, his hands working clumsily under the watchful eye of Artemis. In the end the demigod managed to regain his footwear, though before he could do much else Artemis snatched his hand, a blinding flash engulfing his irises.

When Percy's eyes had recovered, though the demigod noted that this time it felt shorter than the last, he found himself staring down at the pantheon of the Gods, the large doors standing ajar. From where Percy was standing he could even see the fire that was built in the center of the gigantic hall.

"Stop standing about Perseus, we cannot be late" Artemis told him, drawing his attention back to the Goddess. Though Percy had little chance of walking by himself as the Goddess soon pulled harshly on the demigod's hand, almost dragging him towards the hall of the Gods. Inside the hall, the constellations that could be seen from the roof beaming down, the Goddess continued to forcible guide the young demigod to her seat on the left, a silver throne, ordained with a full moon on its inside and its cushion made from what appeared to wolf skin and other pelts collected from different animals.

Abruptly Artemis let go of Percy's hand, who had given up resisting her pulls at that point and instead noted that they were the only ones in the throne room, they were early.

"Hey, we're the only ones her- dear Gods you got big!" Percy exclaimed before clapping his hands over his mouth. Infront of the demigod stood a nearly 20 foot Artemis, her hands pressed to her sides, the Goddess's expression one of disapproval.

"Be mindful of who you speak of boy" Artemis replied testily, she then bent down and plucked Percy off the ground, the demigod coming to rest safely in her grasp. Percy tumbled about as Artemis trotted over to her throne, sitting down with a small thud before her grasp on the demigod relaxed slightly. Percy was then dropped onto her lap, the Goddess's hands falling upon her armrests.

"You're making me sit on your lap?" Percy said, feeling insulted by such an action.

"You would rather stand? We may be here for many an hour" Artemis replied shortly, her fingers drumming lazily on her armrests.

"I err… no but this is kind of humiliating" Percy mumbled nervously as he noticed the signs of the Goddess slowly losing her patience, though the feeling of Artemis's warm thigh against Percy's body wasn't something he was keen about either.

"If one of the Gods says something inappropriate I will remove their manhood, does that satisfy you?" Artemis told him, her tone one of finality.

"Not really" Percy mumbled to himself.

With little else to discuss the two simply sat there for a few minutes, waiting as the hall slowly filled up. First came Hera and Demeter, the two stared at the odd display but they made no comments and instead nodded their greetings to their sibling, who responded in kind. Then came Ares, Hermes, Apollo and Athena. Again the Gods looked to Artemis with a mixture of confusion and bemusement, but when Ares began to laugh, faking it terribly with his hand over his mouth Artemis shot the God of War a deadly stare, silencing him in moments.

The final few Gods entered with little comment or facial expression, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Aphrodite seemed to be bored by the whole affair, though the Goddess of Love shot Artemis a knowing winking, making Percy even more confused.

Zeus zapped violently into the hall, the smell of ozone growing in the air, however, the God that Percy was most anxious to see was also the last one to enter.

The clang of heavy footsteps, the familiar salty smell of the ocean and the appearance of his trident marked Poseidon's entrance into the hall of Olympus.

"Why have you called this meeting Brother?" Poseidon called out to Zeus angrily, "it is bad enough that your daughter has trapped my son, now you wish to draw on both our suffering? I had thought you were above such pettiness".

"Watch your words Poseidon!" Zeus yelled, "Artemis had gained your child through legitimate means, she has every right to take a husband if she so chooses to".

Wait husband?!

"Father how can you say such a thing, you would allow Artemis to break her oath?" Athena questioned incredulously, earning her a murmur of agreement from Hera though Artemis seemed less than amused.

"Do we still live in Ancient Greece Sister?" Artemis spat condescendingly, her voice sending shivers through the demigod on her lap, "our images are faded, mankind care little for our current goings on, if I was to forsake my vow then little would change. The values of this world have changed, no longer are women trapped through marriage and the idea of Chasity. If I give up my vow I do it on my terms, in a relationship I control".

"So you would use my son as some sort of sex slave?" Poseidon questioned, his voice quiet though the power he began to radiate said it all, the Goddess of the Hunt had to be careful with her words.

"I would never take advantage of young Perseus, if he truly does not desire such a bond then… I will not force him" Artemis said, shocking Percy, his voice returning to him.

"But you said that my opinion didn't matter, you told me that you would use me as you pleased" Percy retorted.

The Goddess bit her lip before she went to speak, "I have thought about this much, but would such an action not make me as worse as the men I despise? I will not free you from your fate Perseus, I have earned you in a fair trial, as is my right, but I will give you some freedoms".

"Will you let him speak with his mother?" Hera questioned absently, though it was clear the Goddess of family held some concern for the young demigod.

"If it is urgent I will not forbid such interaction" Artemis replied, her mind seemingly made up. The Goddess's answer made Percy feel a little bit happier, he could talk to his mom, it was a start.

"How about his father?" Poseidon said irritation still raw in his voice, "he alone cannot control his full powers".

"No, you may not see him Uncle' Artemis replied coldly, 'I will not let you meddle with his mind, he will stay with me, and he knows enough about his powers, he will endanger no one".

"Ha!' You're kidding me, right?" Ares laughed, "that pipsqueak let loose a hell of an earthquake and you think he's got his powers under control? You're deluded sister".

"He knew enough to defeat you Ares" Artemis retorted humourlessly, earning her a few sniggers and grins from the other Olympians.

"What was even the point of this meeting?" Hermes questioned, his face and tone showing his boredom of just being present.

Zeus sighed and wiped his hand over his face, "we are here to discuss whether Artemis can indeed break her vow and be with Poseidon's son, though at this rate we will never vote".

"Personally, I think they make a good couple" Aphrodite commented, "neither of them have been with anyone, so they start off on even ground, can't imagine the sex will be good though".

A few groans erupted from the hall at the Goddess of Love's addition to the debate. "With that aside" Poseidon said, "surely this isn't right, just as Artemis herself has said, we are not in Ancient Greece anymore, we do not take mortals unwillingly, not anymore".

Again murmurs filled the hall, some agreeing, others less enthusiastic to the idea.

"That may be so Brother, but Artemis has never taken a partner, if Perseus is to become her husband then the rules can be bent" Zeus countered, his defence of his daughter was clear to all who heard him.

"You are setting a dangerous precedent Zeus" Poseidon warned, "no civilised nation on Earth would allow for such a union, it is wrong, my son's actions can be bent by Artemis whenever she would like, Percy could be told to act in such a way that can be seen as love, when it is nothing of the sort".

"Young Perseus would be forced to sire children he does not want" Hera added, "such a family life would be miserable".

"There'd be arguing, if Artemis would allow for it, she may just lose her temper and kill the lad" Hephaestus grunted.

"Enough!" Zeus thundered, the muttering and backhanded comments ceasing, "it is clear we are getting nowhere with these debates when everyone had already set their minds, we shall vote on this issue now. If you are in favour of allowing Artemis to take Perseus Jackson as a possible husband, raise your hands".

Percy watched helplessly as the hands rose. First was Zeus, then Apollo, followed by Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Ares. The only God to not raise their hand was Artemis, who was obviously banned from such an action, his Father Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Demeter and Hera. Six votes to five.

"It is clear then" Zeus proclaimed, "my daughter Artemis, you're vows of Chasity are hereby null and void, you may take any man you see fit. Perseus Jackson, your freedom is forever bound to my daughter. As such you have entered her domain as one of her subjects, you are hereby relived from fulfilling quests set by the Olympian council, furthermore you are unable to act in any capacity towards prophecies".

"Great because that was what I was worried about" Percy muttered unenthusiastically, a large finger on the top of his head from Artemis however silenced him.

"Artemis you have forever gained an enemy in me" Poseidon raged, standing from his chair, his trident poised at the Goddess, "I hope that your hunters will forever face hardship, and should you find yourself near my domain, know that you no sanctuary". The King of the Sea then looked towards the demigod found in Artemis's lap, "my son, I wish I could have done more, but if you ever are in need of aid look to the rivers, the seas and the lakes, and you find what you seek". With nothing more to say Poseidon stormed out of the hall.

"Uncle always had a way with words" Apollo joked, though no one laughed. Soon the Gods and Goddess began to funnel out of the hall, Zeus thundering away while Hera approached the sitting Goddess of the Hunt.

"Treat him well Artemis, I would not see you become like your father" she warned before she too left.

"It is time that we leave Perseus" Artemis told the small demigod.

"Where to?" Percy replied dejectedly, the vote had bummed him out.

"Home" the Goddess answered simply before another flash of bright white filled the demigod's vision.

* * *

This time Percy's vision recovered after a few blinks. He had arrived in a familiar environment, Artemis's tent. The Goddess stood by his side, once more a normal size, though she still appeared as a late teen. For his part Percy felt like he had been kicked in the gut by several Pegasi. The Olympian Gods had ruled that Artemis did indeed hold full control over him, even his dad could do nothing. The best bit of news he had received was that he could talk to his mom, but only if Artemis agreed, and he wouldn't become some sort of slave to Artemis's lusts.

"Can I Iris call my mom?" Percy asked as Artemis sat on her bed, removing her worn boots form her feet. The Goddess gave Percy a withering look before she groaned.

"Yes, but be quick" Artemis replied tiredly, tossing a golden coin over to the demigod.

Grabbing the coin from the Goddess, Percy dashed out of the tent into the cool night of the forest, the fires that dotted the camp wavering in the late evening wind, a lone sentry turned her head to look at the sprinting demigod, though she paid him little mind.

As Percy raced through the camp, his nose smelling a small lake close by to create some mist, a singular thought arose in his mind. It was easy to find a source of water, it always had been for the young demigod. So why hadn't he been able to sense the river in the forest Artemis had hunted him in, especially considering how close by it had been?

A creeping chill filled Percy's body as he came to only one conclusion, the Goddess had cheated. Paranoia came over the demigod, as though he could feel eyes staring at him from behind. Percy shook the thought away, at this second in time he just wanted to speak to his mom.

The demigod soon found the lake and flicked his hand, a cool mist surfacing from the pool of water and forming a pale rainbow. Percy through his coin at the mist and called out the message needed. A few seconds passed before the rainbow cleared slightly and revealed the concerned face of Sally Jackson.

"Percy!" Sally yelped with glee at the sight of her son, "oh I was worried, Chiron told me what Artemis had done to you, I thought I would never see you again!"

The demigod forced a smile, "yeah, these two days haven't been great".

"I can imagine" Sally said comfortingly, "but are you OK, she hasn't hurt you any further?"

"I could be better" Percy shrugged, trying to be relaxed about this situation, though Sally could easily see through his disguise.

"Don't lie to me Perseus" Sally frowned, "come on you can tell me".

Percy huffed, "it's just annoying, I didn't even get a say in this stupid trial and before I knew it I'm the property of some man hating Goddess, and I'm supposed to be her husband!"

"Does your Father know?" Sally questioned, concern still filled her words but it was obvious that she wanted to stay focused.

"Yeah, I saw him a few minutes ago actually" Percy answered, feeling a bit better after remembering Poseidon's words, "he told me that he would try and help me if I ever needed it".

"Good" Sally smile, relieved, "but is there anything else Percy, you look like you want to say something?"

"I… I don't know" Percy remarked, unsure of whether his belief was real, "I think Artemis cheated, when she took me to this forest I couldn't feel or smell any water, but after running for a bit I could, I think she blocked off my powers".

"She cheated? Wasn't this trial supposed to be fair?" Sally pointed out.

"That's what I was thinking!" Percy agreed enthusiastically, "maybe I should tell Poseidon".

'You should Perc… Percy look out!' Sally yelled before the rainbow image was shaken apart. The demigod looked over his shoulder to see Artemis standing behind him, her silvery eyes glowing deeply, anger radiating from her being.

"Lady Artemis?" Percy called out, although fear was something he felt rarely the demigod knew that his shaking body was not caused by the cold breeze, he was scared.

"So you have seen through my ploy?" Artemis said harshly as she creeped forward, her feet crushing stray twigs as she approached the demigod.

"So you did cheat?" Percy asked, though he already knew it was true.

"You think that the Goddess of the Hunt wouldn't know how to weaken her prey?" Artemis asked rhetorically, shaking her head at Percy's widening eyes, "for all of your admirable traits Perseus, you can be incredibly ignorant".

"But you said you had won fairly" the demigod argued, "but you've cheated, that means that whole charade is called off, right?"

"No" Artemis told him with a crushing air of finality, "I lied Perseus, I lied to you and my family, and I still win. No one can force me to release you from the conditions of my trial, you are mine forever boy".

Percy's hands clenched tightly, his anger and frustration once again welling within him, "no, I'm doing being your slave Artemis, I'm leaving". The young demigod turned, intending to go within the lake, hoping that his father's words had been genuine, regardless he just wanted to be away from the scheming Goddess.

"Stay where you are Perseus" Artemis called out, her words honeyed with a binding effect. Percy's legs locked into place, the rest of his body became immobile, even his eyes refused his commands. From the sound of footstep Percy could hear the Goddess slowly approach and soon a lone finger began to trace across his shoulder, flowing to his chest as the Goddess came into view.

"You will do as I say Perseus, you are mine" Artemis said twistedly, the horrifying glint in her eyes that was lust having finally returned once more.

"Why… are… you… doing…this?" Percy said, struggling to even his mouth.

Instead of responding Artemis cackled, the sound terrifying the demigod, "oh little Perseus, how can you understand? I have lived for centuries witnessing my family lust and deprave themselves to mortal, only I have lived such a lonely existence. Do you think I enjoy watching my Brother create more and more demigods while I am forced to take in frightened little girls? Have you never thought that I would want to be a mother?"

"Why… me?" Percy replied, not know what else to say after what the Goddess had revealed.

"I choose you Perseus because you are strong, you aren't like my family, you could make me happy and you could give me the children I would desire. Most of all I know that you can never leave me, which means I will never have to fear you leaving my side" Artemis replied sadistically, her finger now running across the demigod's neck.

"Its… wrong… Artemis" Percy retorted weakly, his throat constricting his words violently.

"Is it?" Artemis challenged, "so is the abuse my hunters have faced, so is the punishment the Olympians have cast on so many people. You are naïve Perseus, to believe this world is black and white is a fairy tale, I am a God. I do as I wish and no one can stop me. The world does not care for one boy when there are thousands who would suffer a worse fate".

Emotions welled in the demigod as he battled with what he could do, "don't" he croaked faintly, hoping that his plea would strike something within the Goddess.

Artemis's head tilted slightly, "make me" she replied wickedly, a vicious smile morphing onto her lips before she laughed once more, the sound ringing in Percy's lips. However the Goddess seemed to have other plans as she pulled away "Come Perseus the hour is now very late, and we both need our rest" she told him, her words amplified in the demigod's mind.

The Goddess of the hunt grabbed hold of Percy's hand and began to guide him away to her tent, the demigod bound by her words, his resistance futile, his fate sealed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Here's another chapter, don't know what the plot of this story is, but I'll try and leave each chapter ambiguous enough for me to pick it up whenever I feel like, while also leaving it in a place where I'm happy.**

 **So yes Artemis is completely mad, but after living as long as she has I wouldn't be surprised if she was jaded and bonkers. I know I'm stretching with the concept, but hey, its my story.**

 **Not much else to say really, I'll try to think of another chapter, but if not I'm happy with how it is (Which is why I'll keep this story tagged as completed, post edit this has been changed)**

 **Reviews, as always are appreciated, though they are moderated now.**

 **Just remember, if it ain't constructive criticism don't say it.**

 **PEACE**


	4. Chapter 3

The Goddess of the Hunt slept soundly on her bed covered in the furs of her defeated prey, though one still lived. Wrapped in her grip lay Percy Jackson, the demigod too slept, though not comfortably. For many an hour he lay there scared and fearful of what Artemis's intentions were. In the end the Goddess simply fell asleep, her iron grasp sealing the son of Poseidon in an unbreakable hold. Sleep too would find Percy, he hadn't slept since the Goddess had first appeared in his cabin, even fear could only keep the demigod awake for so long.

The demigod's dreams weren't pleasant. Tumbling through cloudy images Percy was subjected to nightmarish scenes, his friends and family dying as he stayed on the earth ageless, his Mother growing old, wishing only to see her child one last time. Annabeth, her golden hair now withered though still determined to save her friend, instead she would succumb at the hands of a nameless monster whilst on a quest for her Mother. Grover, Percy's friend and Satyr died as the planet did, choking on the growing pollution of the world.

All the while Percy's dreams ended on one haunting note, him in a tent holding a child wrapped in the softest of furs, the child's head was covered in auburn hair though its eyes were a deep shade of green. As time passed the younger demigod could see the chain that clung to his leg, and the bruises that dotted his older self's complexion, his eyes that were once filled with life were now empty, hope having long abandoned the older son of Poseidon. Percy did not want this future, he did not want to have a child that wasn't born out of love and he didn't want to become the plaything of a Goddess.

He would do anything to avoid such a fate.

The young demigod was roused from his slumber by the tightening grip that was based on his stomach, the grogginess that filled his mind evaporated instantly as his body tensed up, waiting for pain to strike at him. Only it didn't. Minutes passed and yet nothing happened to the demigod. Confused, Percy looked about, though he could do little to move his body, entrapped as it was.

In the end it wasn't the demigod who found the source of his squeezing confinement, but rather the Goddess who helped push him in the right direction.

Percy was further roused when the arms that bound him pulled even tighter, pushing his back against Artemis's chest. The demigod's patience began to fray as he felt the soft blows of the Goddess's exhalations, each faint breath adding to the angered waves growing within him. Soon his anger grew like a raging storm and he began to pull away from Artemis's grasp, bashing his elbows into the sleeping Goddess's chest. This seemed to work as soon he slid out from her grasp, the auburn haired immortal muttering to herself as her arms looked to be searching for its trapped victim before closing in on themselves and wrapping around her sides.

Rolling his eyes, the demigod sneaked away from his slumbering captor and out of her tent. Outside the morning sun shone down onto Percy's skin, though this was to be the only warm reception he received as the eyes of the various hunters and their wolf companions looked at him with a critical glance, further unnerving the downcast demigod. Though one hunter did not look to Percy with contempt in her eyes, instead they shone with sympathy. The demigod wasted no time in rushing over to this familiar face.

"Hey Thalia" Percy said tiredly to the lieutenant of the Hunt.

"Jeez Kelp Brain, you like Tartarus warmed over" the daughter of Zeus proclaimed as she looked over Percy with frowning eyes, noting that the younger demigod looked pale, she would even go so far as to say fragile.

"You try being the Goddess of the Hunt's teddy bear" Percy shot back irritably.

The demigod didn't quite expect his retort to stun Thalia, whose face was a mix between confusion and astonishment.

"Teddy… bear?" she questioned before she shook her head, "Percy she's the man hating Goddess, the only reason she would touch you, is to hurt you".

"I mean… it wasn't a good hug" Percy muttered, "besides I didn't really get a say".

"Not surprised, Lady Artemis takes after Dad when it comes to power. She wants it all to herself" Thalia explained knowingly. Percy couldn't help but hear the understanding in the Huntress's voice, the lust for power seemed to run deeply in Zeus's bloodline.

"So err… what's the Hunt doing at the moment, I thought you guys would be… hunting" Percy asked, if only to push the subject away from his least favourite Olympian and current holder of his free will.

Thalia's face soured considerably at the demigod's question, "'yeah so did I, but my Lady has been distracted. Wonder why?"

Although the son of Poseidon was known for being as thick as rock, even granite would be able to understand what Thalia truly meant.

"Hey! I didn't ask to be Artemis's trophy, if I had my way I'd be at Camp half-blood!" Percy snapped angrily.

"Well maybe if you didn't suck as a demigod you wouldn't have been caught by Artemis!" Thalia shouted back, the faint smell of ozone wafting through the camp.

"I suck?!" Percy shot back, "I'm sorry, which one of us has first-hand experience at being a tree?!"

As the two demigods argued, their respective domains of power began to react. Small brilliant sparks danced above the camp and soon began to become more numerous as Thalia's hand hovered over the canister that contained her spear. Percy's domain was more subtle, the water in the camp spilled from the flasks, their jars and their bottles, before snaking their way to the angered son of Poseidon.

"I don't even know why Annabeth wasted her time with you!" Thalia yelled, a static shock sporadically exploding within Percy's messy hair, forcing the ends to stand at point. The few hunters that were about turned to looked at the silly sight and chuckled and jeered at the boy that had divided the attention of Artemis. The tension that had been palpable in the camp was coming to a breaking point.

The audible sound of laughter aimed squarely at his appearance did little to soothe Percy's icy rage, something that had only been building under the companionship of the Hunt and its Goddess.

The son of Poseidon didn't respond to Thalia's latest insult with words, instead his body took her and with blind anger bending his action the demigod swung a fist at the Lieutenant's face, the audible slap of violence quickly turning the hunters' laughter into a deafening cloud of silence.

Staggering back Thalia looked to Percy, her eyes filled with lightening charged fury. The daughter of Zeus abandoned her normal means of attack and threw her hand forward, a jagged streak of lightning from above zapping the ground on which Percy stood, sending him falling to his feet.

"See, you suck" Thalia spat cheekily.

Percy looked at his opponent and shot back up, his hand instinctively reaching for his pen that wasn't in his pocket.

Yet what he found in his pocket was a familiar ballpoint pen.

A happy grin emerged on Percy's face as he felt his Riptide within his grasp once more and without pause he yanked it from his trouser pocket and ripped off its lid, the Greek blade springing forth from its disguise.

A brief look of shock flashed across Thalia's face at the sight of Percy's sword, but it only disappeared when she pulled her spear from her belt, the metal of the weapon cackling with eager energy.

Before when the two elder children of the big three had fought it was broken apart instantly by Apollo's oracle. Even with its appearance Percy knew that he would have simmered down from Chiron's pleas.

But this time was different.

Percy's fuse had well and truly been blown, there was nothing that would calm the raging storm that swirled within his mind. This was why he was the first to strike at Thalia, whose anger was temporary and only caused by childish irritation.

"What's the matter Kelp brains, don't know how to hit a girl?" Thalia taunted as she smashed her spear straight at Percy's blade.

This snide comment only strengthened the force at which the tendrils of water were speeding at to reach their master.

The two demigod's continued to trade nerve racking blows, each strike knocking each other further backwards before they charged back to reengage. All the while Percy struggled to deal with Thalia's electrically charged attacks, they were something he couldn't get used to.

"Seriously, you call yourself a son of Poseidon but you don't use his powers" Thalia shouted at Percy as the pair were once again thrown apart. Repeating what she had done just moments ago, Thalia raised her hand to call down a further bolt of lightning. Only Percy knew what such an action meant.

At the last possible second the son of the Sea God leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding another date with electricity. As he dived, Percy threw his own hand out towards Thalia and the water that had crept along the ground sprung forth, a swarm of speeding water chasing after the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia managed to duck and weave her way out of Percy's watery barrage which only added more fuel to the demigod's fury. With an instinctive growl he shot his hand out again, sending the last of his concealed water at Thalia. Again the Lieutenant of the Hunt, saw what was coming and went to dive out the way, though before she could Percy's hand clenched tightly.

The effect was instantaneous as the water doubled in speed. Yet Hermes seemed to be looking over the daughter of Zeus as the water zipped passed her.

For a moment Percy had believed he had failed with his second volley. He was surprised when Thalia looked to him, her eyes filling with pain as she dropped her spear and her knees buckled.

"Thalia?" Percy questioned, his anger dissipating at the sight of the wounded hunter.

The source of her anguish became obvious to the demigod as he ran to her side, the red stain building on her shirt around a frozen bolt of water.

"But… I can't freeze water" Percy thought, alarmed by the development, but could he? Was this what happened when he was enraged, so filled with cold fury?

"Percy" Thalia whimpered as she continued to fall to the ground, only being stopped by Percy grabbing hold of her.

"Thalia I'm sorry!" Percy cried out, he was an idiot, why did he get so angry at his only friend in the camp?

"Don't worry about it Kelp brains, just fix me up" the Lieutenant coughed, any hint of anger or fury towards the son of Poseidon had vanished. Percy nodded and the ice that had dug deeply into Thalia's stomach melted, allowing the son of Poseidon to heal her wound with the now free water. Just as Percy withdrew his hand from Thalia's chest a bulkier, aggressive hand grabbed hold of his shoulder and yanked him backwards, sending him flat on his back.

Looming over the floored demigod was Percy's least favourite hunter, Phoebe.

"Why the hell did you hurt Thalia?" she grumbled, her lumbering boot falling painfully onto Percy's chest.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Percy retorted as he struggled under the heavy hunter's foot.

Percy's answer didn't seem good enough for Phoebe as the pressure her foot exuded onto the demigod's chest increased. Gasps of pain escaped from Percy's mouth as the cruel hunter pressed further and further whilst the other hunters circled. Meanwhile Thalia remained strewn on the ground, exhausted and powerless to stop the hunters.

"Enough!"

The sound of Artemis's voice sent all of the hunter's heads swivelling in the direction of their immortal leader, Percy even caught a glimpse of fear within Phoebe's eyes as her attention became divided. To be able to catch the Goddess, Percy was forced to look upside down to see the Auburn woman. She wasn't happy as she stormed forward, and even though she carried no weapons within in her hands the demigod knew that she did not need them to strike fear and authority into the girls she led.

"Phoebe get off Perseus, now!" Artemis yelled at the insubordinate hunter.

The bulky girl frowned like a child, "my Lady you didn't see what this boy did to Thalia, he should be punished".

"Are you questioning my orders Phoebe?" the Goddess asked in a strangely calm manner, which only it made things creepier and set fear seeping through the hunters present.

"No…no my lady, but-"

'Then take your boot off of Perseus's chest' Artemis pushed.

Even at the behest of her patron, Phoebe's foot remained firmly, and painfully on the demigod's chest.

"Phoebe, if you do not remove yourself from Perseus this moment then you will be cleaning the wolves for a year!" Artemis yelled, her ultimatum seemingly unimpressive but effective as the hunter's boot was swiftly removed.

"Good" the Goddess nodded though the anger and irritation still lingered in her voice, "you're all dismissed, it's time for breakfast".

* * *

Begrudgingly the surrounding hunters all drifted away from the grounded demigod. Thalia was aided by two of the younger hunters, the most Percy could do was offer an apologetic smile as he sat up.

"The second day here and you display yet another power, I hope this does not become a daily occurrence Perseus" Artemis commented as she closed in on the demigod, offering him a hand to aid him.

Percy struggled to rise from his place on the ground, though he managed to get on his feet, though he ignored the Goddess's hand, rebuking her help.

"I didn't want to hurt Thalia" Percy mumbled to himself as he turned away from the Goddess.

Artemis however didn't wish to see the back of the demigod and pulled him by his arm and twisted Percy about so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I know you didn't" she muttered, though her voice rang deeply into Percy's ears, "are you OK, she didn't hurt you?"

The demigod shrugged off the Goddess's hands, angered by her comment. "Oh so now you care?" he spat, vile coating his words.

Artemis blinked before her eyes drew thinner and became colder, "I don't care boy, I simply want to know if you were injured fighting my lieutenant".

"No, I'm fine, full of happiness and life" Percy replied sarcastically.

The Goddess's nose flared as she drew a sharp breath and pulled her hand back. For a moment the demigod believed that Artemis intended to strike him and so he flinched away, though the Goddess's hand instead held tightly to his chin, pulling him closer.

"I will admit that I was impressed with you victory against Thalia" Artemis whispered dangerously, "but that does not give you the right to speak to me in such a manner, do I make myself clear?"

Percy looked into the Goddess's moon coloured eyes with contempt, "crystal" he told her caustically.

For a second Artemis's hold on Percy's chin tightened before she let go and ran her finger under his chin, a chill spreading through the demigod as she did so.

"Good, I would hate to punish such a strong demigod for being disobedient" she said, her tone returning to the darker, lust filled one that Percy despised, "unless you seek such punishment, is that's what you wish Perseus?"

The demigod slumped, "no" he croaked bitterly.

Artemis tilted her head in curiosity before it resumed its normal posture, "a shame, maybe you will grow to like it. Anyway enough of this prattle, we must get something to eat".

* * *

Percy sat with Artemis at the head of the lunching hunters in the middle of their camp. All around the young girls feasted on their morning meal, their ravenous torrent of consumption making Percy's appetite disappear as he watched with concern. The last of Percy's hunger vanished as he saw a few of the hunters push and shove each other in search of more food.

"Why are you not eating Perseus?" Artemis questioned as she wiped her mouth with a white embroiled table napkin.

"I'm not hungry" he replied, his bowl of soup and bread sitting abandoned in front of his lap.

The Goddess frowned and shifted her right hand behind the demigod's head. Percy went to move away from Artemis's drifting hand though he proved to be too slow as he felt her fingers dart forward and latch onto the back of his neck, making him flinch in response.

"Perseus, I do not wish to see you fade away" the Goddess said in a tone so quiet that only he was privy to her spoken word, "so it would be best for you to eat, you do not want to see the consequences".

The son of the sea God slouched, his posture showing how defeated he felt. Sighing he reached over and tore a piece of bread off and placed it in his mouth, yet Percy found it hard to eat it considering how dry his mouth was. As he ate, Percy felt the Goddess's hand move upwards until her fingers were gently exploring the back of his head, her fingers rustling through his hair.

"Good" Artemis muttered softly, her hand remaining on his head. The temptation to pull away was something that Percy gave quite a bit of thought to, but he resisted such an idea if only to avoid further torment from the auburn Goddess.

The pair stayed in such an uneasy situation for the rest of the morning as the hunters sat and mingled, the sounds of their laughter and joy running opposed to Percy's feeling of dismay and misery that were conjured up by simply being next to the Goddess of the Hunt. The demigod only found relief when a young hunter, one he had not seen before looked to the Goddess and asked her question.

"Lady Artemis what should we do with our day? Are we to remain encamped again?" she said.

Artemis seemed to ponder the hunter's words for a moment, her only movement being the slow rhythmic scratching of her fingers against Percy's scalp. If it had been anyone else the demigod may have even enjoyed such a sensation.

"No, you have rested too long" Artemis declared, "today we shall hunt. Hunters go and prepare!"

An explosion of fervour was suddenly released from the hunters as they all dashed away, eager to finally be hunting once again. The only thing Percy felt was intrepidation at what he role would be, he possessed no skill in archery and he had never tracked a creature in his life. What would Artemis do with him?

"Come Perseus" Artemis told the demigod as she rubbed his shoulder and stood, her figure as imposing as ever.

With tired reluctance Percy followed the Goddess as she entered her tent again. Within the concealing confines the demigod watched as Artemis pulled her bow and quiver from one large ornate chest and her hunting knife from another. Oddly enough the demigod didn't recall her ever putting them away.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Percy asked as the Goddess set her bow down across her shoulder.

"You will aid me in my hunt Perseus, what else did you think I would have you do?" The Goddess responded rhetorically.

"Jumping through hoops would be my guess" the demigod muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes. Artemis's eyes hardened at Percy's failed attempt at hiding his comments and again approached him.

"Will I have to beat this disobedience out of you boy?" she asked him threateningly.

"So you don't care about hurting me now? Will you make your mind up because I'm already sick and tired of being near you!" Percy thundered, his pent up anger that he had kept suppressed was finally bursting through.

"You do not get to talk to me like this Perseus" Artemis declared coldly, her index finger jabbing into Percy's chest, which was still bruised by Phoebe's rock hard foot.

"Just make up your mind!" the demigod retorted, loudly, "I'm not some toy that you can throw about whenever you please! Do you like me? I don't even know! Do you care? Like hell you do, so why do you keep acting like you do?!"

"I care about what you are" Artemis said abruptly before Percy could continue, "you are a son of the sea God, the first for over half a century, do you know what that means? How much power that you hold within and that you don't have to restrain? Gods must follow strict rules or risk punishment. But you Perseus are below such… expectation".

The young demigod frowned, "I'm just a weapon then?"

"No, you are more than that, you are unique" Artemis replied flippantly, "you may not think so but the Gods know what a child of the big three can do, they fear you Perseus. You can tip the scales of any argument, any feud. And I am the one that holds your leash. I don't care whether you are happy Perseus because that doesn't aid me, I don't care whether you like me, because you don't have a choice. The only thing I care about is whether you are fit and able to serve".

"Then tell me one thing" Percy muttered faintly, even though he wasn't surprised with Artemis's, she had said it all before, but now she was being honest. She didn't need to hide her true feelings.

"Why do you keep touching me? The hugs, the petting… it doesn't make any sense".

Artemis looked at the demigod with a look that one would give to a playful child, one of condescending amusement.

"Oh Perseus, I may have lied a great deal to the other Gods last night, but I did not lie about my intentions to rid myself of my virgin title" the Goddess told him, her voice sickeningly sweet, "you are one of the few males that I can stand to be near, and I will not lie that I take great pleasure in seeing you squirm".

Bile filled Percy's mouth, so much so that he wanted to spit it at Artemis's face.

"You know, before this whole thing I respected you, I thought you were one of the kinder Gods" Percy spat at the Goddess, "I knew that you would hate me for just being born male, but I thought that was OK considering what you did for your hunters, but now I see you're just the same as the rest of the Olympians".

"You tell me that as if I should be offended Perseus, but perhaps I can educate you. Morals mean little when you are immortal" Artemis sneered wickedly.

Percy shook his head and turned to leave, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from the Goddess as he could be. As his hand touched the fabric of the tent flap the demigod's mind was suddenly covered in a fog that clouded his thoughts leaving him paralysed and stuck.

"Come back Perseus" Artemis called, her words tantalising to Percy's ears and undeniable.

With shaking steps the young demigod turned around and walked slowly to the Goddess of the hunt, her expression unreadable. When he was close enough Artemis reached out, her hand gliding across his face and teasing the faint hairs that rested upon it. Even under the influence of the Goddess's will, Percy still managed to shake from her touch, something that Artemis noticed and smiled at. The Goddess then did something that terrified the demigod and confused him beyond all doubt.

Bending her knees so that she could be eye level with the near frozen demigod, Artemis further closed the gap, her head inching closer and closer to the extent that Percy could feel her breath tickling his skin. Finally he intent became abundantly clear when her lips pressed deeply onto his own, they were soft yet forceful. Percy didn't even fill the inclination to respond to it, and after a few seconds Artemis pulled away, her face radiant with delight.

"You may go" she told him, her control over his body snapping instantly. Without pause, Percy spun around intending to leave before Artemis could change her mind. When the flap of the tent had be pushed away and the demigod could feel the sunlight beaming onto him he heard the Goddess call out to him again.

"Oh Perseus, I nearly forgot, never sneak out of my grip again, I need not tell you what will happen if you do so again?"

All Percy could do to prevent his fury from surging forth was to rush out of the tent, throwing the tent flap angrily to the side and ripping the material from the rest of the tent.

* * *

As it turned out Percy did indeed help Artemis with the hunt, he was her 'partner' as she phrased it. At first when the assorted members of the hunt had gathered, Percy had been under the assumption that everyone would join. He was wrong.

The hunt that would occur was an initiation of sorts. In the past month three new girls had joined the hunt and it was decided that today they would prove themselves worthy of the Hunt. Of course many of the older hunters grumbled under their breath, they may have remembered their first hunt, but they weren't privy to when new hunters would undertake their own and this announcement meant many of them would just be sitting about in the camp for another day.

Percy too thought this would be the case for him, he even wondered if he could go and apologise to Thalia for his earlier offence, but Artemis had a different plan in mind.

"We will watch them"' she told him as they left the camp, the trio of new hunter following behind, though far enough that they couldn't hear their patron's words. 'If I believe they are in danger you and I shall intervene' the Goddess explained.

"What will they be hunting?" Percy asked in a similarly hushed voice.

A faint smile appeared on the Goddess's face, "you will find out when they do" she muttered vaguely.

Percy sighed annoyingly, it was bad enough he had to protect three girls that were currently glaring daggers into the back of his head, but at the very least he could know what monster would be trying to kill him today.

* * *

The trek that Artemis took her hunters and Percy on wasn't a quick stroll. Minutes stretched into hours as the demigod tried his best to avoid tripping over fallen logs, hidden roots and sometimes just his own feet. The only saving grace was that the weather wasn't hostile, true he had built up a sweat, but that from exertion. If the demigod was to guess he was most likely in one of the northern states, the lack of any swamps or deserts was the main giveaway.

Finally, after traipsing through the forest that seemed to hold no end, Artemis held up her hand firmly, stopping everyone in their tracks. Offering Percy only a sideways glance and pull of her head, the demigod was force to think harder than he liked on what the Goddess wanted. Eventually he figured out her intention and he crept up to her side.

"We're close, the monster is just a few feet away" she told him softly, the three hunters behind them straining their ears in a vain attempt to snoop on their conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Percy questioned, he may not have liked that the girls behind had to face an unknown creature, but he couldn't do anything about. He was resigned to fate.

"I will send my hunters down that path" Artemis told him, her hand indicating to a path through the trees until a bush of large shrubbery blocked their path. 'We will climb up there'. The Goddess then said, her hand moving the completely opposite way. This route led to a steep incline and the amount of trees along the path thinned out the further Percy looked.

The demigod nodded, "I'll get going I suppose".

"I will join you shortly" Artemis replied as Percy began trotting up the hilly path. The demigod's breathing became staggered as he went as the path became steeper and steeper. After a short while the small number of trees on either side of him disappeared, revealing to him that he was standing on a ridge overlooking a small valley. Believing that he had reached the area the Goddess wished, Percy sat down on the edge of the harden earth, his feet dangling freely off the side.

Looking inside the small, yet wide valley, Percy could see grass lands with a thin rich blue river running down the middle. The walls of the valley couldn't be seen as they coated in a thick layer of trees and bushes. A flight of birds diving caught the demigod's attention and distracted him. When the small number of birds had flown away, Percy again returned his attention to his original target, his green eyes focussing on a sight he hadn't noticed before.

Feeding from the flowing river stood a four legged creature. Three horns protruded from its blackened head. Though Percy was far away from the creature, he could tell it wasn't some sort of mutant rhino, though this wasn't exactly a good thing when the demigod spotted the armoury of sharp things that the creature possessed. Claws? Check. Mouthful of teeth? Check. Horns? Triple check.

"What are you?" the demigod muttered to himself as he leaned closer as though it would provide him the answer he sought.

"It's the Odontotyrannos".

The sudden voice startled the concentrating demigod, shifting his body and the perch he was sitting upon. Percy only realised he was falling when he was unable to see the owner of the voice that had taken him by surprise. Though the sensation of falling to his doom was fleeting for the demigod as a firm hand latched onto his arm and hoisted him back up.

"You truly are a fool if you thought sitting there was a smart idea" Artemis scolded Percy as she released him a safe distance from the edge he had just fallen from.

"It's your fault that I fell, maybe you should wear a bell or I don't know, not sneak up on people?" Percy bit back caustically.

The Goddess merely raised an eyebrow at the demigod's outburst, "you are awfully ill tempered today boy, you had best leash such emotions and quickly, or else".

Percy held his tongue, he was already at his wit's end with the Goddess, but he knew better than to aggravate needlessly.

"That thing is the monster the hunters have to kill, right?" Percy asked his head nodding to the beast in question.

"Yes, the Odontotyrannos" Artemis replied, 'it is a worthy foe for my new hunters'.

"That thing is going to kill them" Percy retorted bluntly, "it's huge, how do you expect three hunters with bows and knives to take something like that down?"

"That is for them to decide, if they cannot conquer such a monster then they are unworthy of being in my hunt" Artemis answered coldly.

Percy couldn't help but shake his head at the Goddess's belief but he said nothing, instead focussing on the valley below.

With his attention returned to the bottom of the valley, Percy could see that the Odontotyrannos had moved away from the river and was lumbering aimlessly about. To the far right Percy could make out rustling in the bushes, he guessed it was three novice hunters, though if he was honest they weren't the stealthiest. Soon though the movement began to die down and the demigod wasn't able to tell where the hunters had gone.

"Do you know what their plan is?" Percy asked as he fell back to the ground, though he avoided the edge this time around.

Artemis joined the demigod on the ground, closer than Percy would have liked it. "I am not privy to their tactics, though if I know them well I can guess what they may attempt". What followed was silence when Percy expected the Goddess to explain what she had meant. Instead the Goddess continued her streak of odd behaviour and shuffled closer to the demigod, her head lying on his shoulder.

"Err… what are you doing?" Percy said, feeling as awkward as the interaction was.

"We are being intimate" she replied, the conviction in her voice was so… naïve.

Percy pulled away from the Goddess, not even caring as she fell slightly, her eyes wide with surprise at his action.

"You haven't earned the right to be intimate with me" Percy told her angrily, "especially with what you've done".

A deep frown formed on Artemis's face as she listened to the demigod's words, "while you may think being stubborn is a worthy aspiration Perseus, you will learn to accept your fate. Staying this course will only mean you suffer. Why not accept what has happened to you and try to adjust, you may find that we are more alike than you think".

"Alike? We are nothing alike" Percy swore, "I would never take someone's will away from them. I wouldn't force someone to live with me for the rest of existence!"

"How dare you!" Artemis thundered as she shot up, her body looming over the demigod in a way that could only been seen as threatening.

"Artemis wai-".

"Do not speak to me!" the Goddess threatened as she stepped closer to the demigod, though his gaze was now fixed on the valley below them, "I have had enough of this attitude Perseus and it is time you learn your place!"

"No Artemis look!" Percy shouted, his hand pointing towards the monster, the demigod seemingly unworried about his own fate.

The demigod's luck however was for one on his side as the Goddess reluctantly looked down and saw what had distressed the son of the sea God.

Where once there had been a peaceful field there now lay upturned patches of grass and earth. The Odontotyrannos was charging about chaotically, the three hunters who Percy hadn't been able to spot previously were now fleeing from the rampaging monster. Whatever plan the novice hunters had tried was obviously in ruins, their weapons lay discarded on the ground and only a few arrows were present in the monster's body, the only sign that the hunters had tried to attack the Odontotyrannos.

"Perseus get up now!" Artemis demanded as she started to head back down the steep cliff, her previous anger at the demigod forgotten.

"We won't make it in time!" Percy argued as he stood up and jogged the other way. Even as he spoke one of the hunters tripped and fell to the ground. The Odontotyrannos's eyes quickly fixed on the fallen hunter and slowly advanced on its weakened prey.

"Perseus what are-" Artemis began to say before she saw the demigod run further, his attention locked onto the rapid stream of water that coursed through the middle of the sunken field.

"Wait Percy no!" the Goddess yelled as the young son of Poseidon leapt off the cliff and hurtled downward.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ay I'm alive!**

 **Here's another chapter, hopefully you all enjoyed it. Though before I say anything else I would like to provide some clarity to some common feedback from the reviews I've been getting.**

 **First, I'm glad people are enjoying the different twist, it is after all why I wrote it.**

 **Second, why isn't Percy stronger/he should've beaten Artemis. To provide the most obvious answer, the story would be a bit pointless if Percy could just throw off any opponent he faced. This story is about Percy being someone's prey, this concept in it of itself means that Percy will be weaker.**

 **In context to the wider story and lore it makes sense for an Olympian to be stronger than a demigod and I say this knowing that Percy managed to strike a blow against Ares in the first book. Should Percy be a bit stronger? Normally yes, but keep in mind that for chapter 1 & 2 he hasn't slept since holding up the weight of the sky, the boy is tired and it weakened him.**

 **The third thing was finishing the story. I will, I'm not the kind of person to leave a story unfinished, though to stop leaving it ambiguous I will de-list it as a finished story.**

 **The final point of contention was with how I write dialogue, I use single brackets 'like this' instead of "this". I do this because A, it's proper and a correct way of writing, and B its just how I write. Sorry, but I'm not changing this format. (HA that didn't last long).**

 **I still won't provide a firm schedule of updates as this is more of a side project story. I'm aiming for two weeks, but life at the moment is very hectic so I make no promises in this regard.**

 **Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 4

Jumping off a cliff with no plan? Yeah Percy really couldn't say he was surprised by what he had done. As he plummeted downwards he wondered if Thalia was right in calling him Kelp Brains. Looking around rapidly Percy tried to think of some way out of the conundrum he had gotten himself into. When his green eyes locked onto the flowing river the demigod didn't waste any time jerking his left hand out, the tug in his gut demanding the flow of water to obey his will.

The river reacted to the demigod's will with ease as water surged from its embankments and flowed underneath Percy. Pooling the water grew and grew before it leapt upwards and caught the flailing demigod. Within the cooling current Percy felt his limbs grow stronger, the fatigue that had grown since his entry with the moon Goddess ebbed away. Jump forth from the waterspout Percy looked at the Odontotyrannos with a renewed vigour and pulling out Riptide from his trouser pocket he uncapped the blade and charged the monster.

Which just so happened to be the worst thing Percy could have done.

The Odontotyrannos was a literal walking armoury of sharp pointy things waiting to stab the demigod to death. Percy found this out all too well as he went to strike at the beast's forearm, only for his blade to clang off its hide. The sound of Riptide's impact notified the Odontotyrannos to the Demigod's presence and swiftly turned around, swiping at Percy as it went. With a back-step the demigod just managed to avoid the lethal claws of the Odontotyrannos.

However, the demigod's plan had at least been partially a success, the creature's attention was now solely on him and not the trio of newbie hunters who were watching with fearful eyes near the brink of the valley's vegetation wall.

"Run!" Percy yelled to the three girls as he rolled out of another of the beast's angry swipes. The demigod couldn't afford another look at the girls he sought to protect as the Odontotyrannos slammed one of his paws down into the ground where he stood, the claws of the beast digging deeply into the ground, though thankfully for the demigod he had jumped out of the way of the deadly strike.

Taking advantage of the Odontotyrannos's temporary immobility, Percy brought Riptide to his side, and holding the handle with two hands slammed the blade deeply into the monster's paw. Riptide sank with ease as it cut through the monster's muscle and bone, this action earning the Odontotyrannos's rage.

Out of pure instinct Percy clung to his blade as the giant monster ripped its paw from the ground and shook the demigod's blade loose, sending the teenager flying back towards the river.

Percy hit the ground hard, his head smacking against the seemingly soft looking grass with a sickening thud. The demigod lay for a moment as his eyes went in and out of focus, his breathing jagged and harsh.

"You just had to play the hero didn't you Percy, those hunters won't like you even if you save their lives" the demigod scolded himself in a pedantic manner as he shakily rose from the ground, Riptide being used as a mock crutch.

With his eyes now partially working again, Percy looked again at his foe, whose attention was now back on the three hunters… who hadn't listened to his rather simple order and remained huddled near the treeline.

Percy began to shuffle towards the Odontotyrannos, his legs feeling oddly like jelly. "Stupid legs" the teenager muttered, "never work when you need them".

However Percy's dry humour soon fell away as he watched the monster rear its head back, the three horns atop its head shining menacingly, one of its forelegs scratching the ground as a bull would. Dismay filled the demigod as he realised the Odontotyrannos would soon impale the hunters, and he could do nothing given the distance between him and the monster. Just as Percy was about to look away, unable to watch the oncoming scene, he was gifted with an incredible sight.

Out from the thick foliage of the treeline came a silver arrow, the projectile covered in a silvery mist. The arrow shot right at the Odontotyrannos, the metal arrowhead digging deeply into the beast's eyes. The Odontotyrannos staggered sideways as the arrow soon exploded with an array of silvers and grey, torrents of blood painting the ground red.

"Did you not hear Perseus? Run!" Artemis called out as she burst through the shrubbery, her bow held in one hand and in the other a trio of arrows. The three hunters who had remained fixed to the ground were shaken to action by the voice of their Goddess and quickly heeded her words and retreated into the forest.

"Well do you plan to aid me Perseus, or must I fell this monster by myself?" Artemis called out to the beleaguered demigod.

"If it's all right with you Lady Artemis, I could do with a nap" Percy replied dryly, his legs still feeling too shaky and the world was spinning too much to be normal.

"I was not joking Per… shit!" Artemis cried as the Odontotyrannos threw its head in the Goddess's direction.

"Did… did a Greek God just swear?" Percy asked himself, the concept seeming alien to the confused demigod.

"Perseus I require your aid!" Artemis yelled as she ducked and dived out of the way of the monster's rapid attacks, her words lacking any of the suggestive pull that her previous orders held.

The demigod looked at Artemis, a civil war of intentions breaking out within. He could of course aid the Goddess, but why should he? Artemis would only keep him enchained. Though if he didn't aid her, the Goddess would simply reform from her considerably brutal death with an added anger towards his own inaction. The one thing that swayed the argument within the demigod's mind was his morals, it was wrong to leave the supposedly kindest Olympian to suffer a gruesome fate, even if her kindness was only towards that of the fairer sex.

Turning the demigod faced the river and reached out with both hands, Riptide falling to the ground with a dull clunk. Slowly the river conceded to the demigod's commands and flowed once more from its course, rising into the air like an approaching wave. Percy directed this growing wave towards the embattled Odontotyrannos, whose mouth lay pinned open by Artemis's feet. With his hands raised upwards Percy allowed his arms to fall, the wave crashing down to the ground and raging towards the monster.

The billow current of water smashed into the Odontotyrannos, throwing it off the Goddess and landing on its side. Yet when the water began to recede back to the river, Percy's hands closed slightly and the water heeded his action. The draining water latched onto the collapsed monster and dragged it towards the river. The Odontotyrannos kicked and cried out as its body was pulled towards the streaming source of water. Slowly its body was submerged within the river before Percy gave the river one final command. Pushing his hands outwards the power of the stream accelerated and shot the Odontotyrannos downstream violently, its pained shrieks echoing through the valley before its head was completely swallowed up by the unforgiving waves.

With the monster out of sight Percy released a tired sigh and collapsed on the ground, his head spinning, he had never demanded water to do so much in such a short space of time.

"You saved me".

Cracking open an eyelid Percy was greeted with the sight of Artemis standing over him, a curious expression affixed to her face.

"Yeah, you did ask me to" Percy groaned.

"I know, but it wasn't an order" Artemis replied curiously, "you could have just abandoned me and my hunters, but you didn't".

"Your hunters didn't need to die to that thing" the demigod responded, sitting up slightly as he spoke, "besides it wasn't like you could have saved them".

A swift exhalation escaped the Goddess's nose, but no curt words were released from her mouth.

"I shall forgive your most recent acts of rebellion Perseus for what you have done, now come along. It is time we return to camp" Artemis ordered as she returned her bow to its place over her shoulder.

" _Don't listen to her Percy"_ a cool voice whispered into the demigod's ears.

"Dad?" Percy muttered, recognising the owner of the disembodied voice.

"Perseus what is it?" Artemis asked as she heard the whispers of her captured demigod.

" _Get to the river Perseus, it will bring you to me"_ Poseidon told his son urgently.

A renewed vigour coursed through Percy's veins. Not wasting a second Percy jumped to his feet and ran to the river, his right hand swiping to his side. Again the water heeded the son of the Sea Gods' command and leapt out, a spray of water hurtling out and towards Artemis, slamming into her and preventing the Goddess from freezing Percy as she had done before. When Artemis had recovered the son of Poseidon had already slipped into the river.

* * *

The moment the cool spray of the river touched Percy's heel he felt the current drag him down. The river, which had only been a few feet deep dragged him further and further downwards, the demigod spiralling as he sunk. Even though Percy could breathe underneath water, he still felt his breath being ripped out of his lungs as he descended. The demigod resorted to keeping his eyes shut as he felt the growing temptation to empty the contents of his stomach. Eventually though the unrelenting spinning began to ease away, and when the demigod felt such turbulent movement finally coming to a halt he allowed his eyes to be reopened again.

With his eyes now open Percy found himself in a large hall, there were no walls rather the room he was in contained a pair of four pillars on either side of him. Between the pillars schools of fishes swam freely from one side of the room and out of the other to what appeared to be the endless sea. As the demigod slowly gained his bearings he found the entire architecture of the room to be blatantly Greek, with the masonry containing sea shells, coral and other sea fauna. In front of the demigod sat a pair of thrones, each made in a similar fashion to the rest of the room. Atop these thrones sat a man and woman, however they didn't have feet, but rather tails. They were merpeople… merindividuals? Atop each of their heads rested a crown.

"Oh sorry to barge in" Percy apologised as he noticed the intent look the pair on the throne were giving him.

"Don't be Perseus, I wouldn't have brought you here otherwise" the man stated, his expression softening, his voice eerily familiar to Percy.

"Do I know you?" Percy questioned, eyeing the man's beard and weathered face.

"I would hope so" the man chuckled, "I am your father after all".

"Dad?" Percy muttered slowly before his brain realised what had been implied. In a frantic and rushed manner Percy half fell, half kneeled on the ground.

"Oh well at least this one has manners" the woman tutted in an unamused fashion, her long dark hair jumping slightly as she spoke.

"Amphitrite please there's no need for that sort of behaviour" Poseidon chastised lightly.

"What? I'm merely observing that my latest stepson is politer than the last" the woman who was Poseidon's wife retorted.

"I know exactly what you are observing and my son doesn't need to hear it" Poseidon replied in a controlled fashion.

Percy wasn't the most observant demigod. The boy would go as far to say he didn't know the definition of the word, he certainly didn't know how to spell it. Yet even his brain could pick up the hostility the Queen of the sea was espousing. It wasn't hard to not see Amphitrite's point, he was the result of an affair after all, and from the legends and mythos that Percy had been told about Amphitrite had to be really annoyed with such a thing to display her distain.

"Umm Lady Amphitrite?" Percy called out, earning the glare of the Goddess.

"Yes boy?" Amphitrite said sternly, though not unkindly.

"I know seeing me is kind of a painful reminder of what Poseidon has done, and I guess I just wanted to say I understand if you hate me" Percy admitted.

The mocha black eyes of Amphitrite softened at the demigod's words. "Hate is a strong word Perseus" the Goddess told him before a ghost of a smile adorned her face, "and one I would not attribute towards you. My Husband though is a different matter".

"A matter you are reluctant to forget" Poseidon grumbled before he straightened up slightly, "now my wife, if you are finished I would like a word with my Son".

"Very well" Amphitrite responded stiffly and rose from her throne before she swam swiftly out of the side of the hall.

"I would say that went well" Poseidon perked up after the tailfin of Amphitrite disappeared.

The demigod shrugged, he didn't agree with his dad but he didn't see the point in arguing with the God of the Sea.

"So what did you want to talk about Dad?" Percy questioned.

"I would have thought it obvious" Poseidon frowned before he shook his head, "it is about the predicament you are in with my Niece. Officially I'm not allowed to interfere, but I'll be damned if I see any of my kin suffer".

"You could have interfered a lot sooner" Percy grumbled angrily.

"Calm yourself Percy" Poseidon responded, "if I had acted sooner then there may have been the chance you wouldn't have gotten away, I had to lure Artemis into a sense of security".

"What are you going to do with me then?" the demigod asked.

"You will stay in my domain" the God told him simply, "under the waves no God can reach you Percy, you are safe and you can live a normal life without the threats of monsters or Gods".

"Isn't that just going to upset Zeus and the other Gods?" Percy then asked.

"Oh yes I imagine so" Poseidon nodded, "but my Brother won't start a war over his daughter losing her boy toy, especially with the Titans being so active of late".

"I'm not her boy toy!" Percy yelped, his face flashing a deep shade of red.

"Alright, I apologise" the God responded innocently, his hands being thrown up in mock surrender. Though Poseidon's demeanour soon shifted back to a more serious stance, "Percy I will need an answer, will you stay?"

"Look Dad, what you're offering sounds great and all" Percy replied tentatively, hoping his comments wouldn't offend his Father, "but what about the life I had? I want that one, not a fresh start".

"Percy" Poseidon sighed heavily, "that life is gone, if you were to return then Artemis would simply rein you in once more and I fear she would not be as lenient with your freedoms as she once was. You need to look at this from my stand point my Son, if you leave then the rest of your life is at risk, and do not forget that you are immortal, time has a lot less meaning to Gods and Artemis in known to hold intense grudges".

Percy bit his lip and frowned. Annoyingly his Dad was right, if he stayed in his Dad's realm then he wouldn't be at risk of falling under Artemis's thrall, but he would never be able to see his friends, Annabeth and Grover. But they would want him to be happy, and the demigod knew he'd be happier in the God of the Sea's underwater palace than in a miserable tent with the Goddess of the Hunt.

"OK" Percy sighed, "I'll stay".

Poseidon's smile threatened to spread across the seven seas as he raced off his throne and towards his son, a firm yet gentle hand being place on Percy's shoulder. "I know that this isn't the easiest of choices Percy, but I feel better knowing my Son is safe in my kingdom and away from my Niece. Who knows you might find a nymph or naiad that catches your eye".

"Eww Dad" Percy groaned as he caught his Father's eyebrows wave in a silly fashion.

"Alright I'll stop" Poseidon chuckled, "but I think there's something else we need to discuss".

"Like what?" Percy said in a bewildered fashion.

"Oh you don't think your old man didn't notice when you started to shake the earth" Poseidon teased, a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, "come on, a change of scenery will do nicely and this isn't the easiest of talks".

* * *

When Poseidon had told Percy his talk wouldn't be easy the demigod thought he had been jesting but as it soon turned out the God of the Sea wasn't joking.

"Could you explain that to me again?" Percy asked as he and his father walked through the halls of his palace, the walls a relaxing sea green.

"You shouldn't have been able to start an earthquake or even a tremor" Poseidon told his Son slowly, "you aren't old enough and your body isn't ready for that kind of stress. The only reason for why you were able to use such an ability is because you must have been under some sort of duress".

"Pretty sure if you look in a dictionary there's a picture of Artemis for the meaning of duress" Percy joked.

"This isn't a laughing matter Percy" Poseidon frowned, "your powers can kill you, you need to practice restraint, you spoke of forming ice for the first time. I'll hazard a guess and say you were angry".

"How'd you guess?" Percy responded, slightly worried by how accurate his Dad was being.

"It is the same for me" Poseidon replied, "though I have the benefit of experience. Ice is the harsher aspect of water, it isn't cool and refreshing. It is cold and dead, to use it you must be in the state of mind to use it, and knowing you Percy it will only be used on someone you aren't particularly fond of".

"And earthquakes?" Percy pushed, his interest in controlling this specific power growing.

"Never" Poseidon said bluntly, "it is too destructive, too chaotic. I won't teach you how to use it because I hope you will never have to".

"What's the point of having the power to create earthquakes if I'm never going to use it?" Percy retorted, "besides you don't know, one day I might need to shake the ground".

"If that day comes then I would hope you would try something less damaging" Poseidon told him, his voice flared with a touch of finality, "but that is enough about being an Earthshaker, how about we practice forming ice?"

"Sure" Percy shrugged nonchalantly, though deep down he was thrilled to be learning about his powers from his Dad.

The two proceeded down the long hallway they had begun to journeying down. Percy felt genuine excitement rush through his veins, he was spending time with his Dad and he was learning about himself, how could he not find the day awesome?

Soon the pair twisted around a corner and they entered a large room, but unlike the rest of the palace it lacked decorative walls or pillars. When Percy looked closer at the walls he realised they held a faint shimmer to them, drifting in and out of focus ever so slightly. When the demigod looked to his Father, intent on questioning such a design Poseidon simply chuckled.

"A gift from Hephaestus, the amount of damage needed to break these walls is something only I and my brothers possess" Poseidon explained.

"It's a training room, cool" Percy commented.

"Indeed" Poseidon grinned.

As the demigod swam about the room observing its features and the stands of weapons that dotted the walls he remained unaware of a dolphin swimming with swift intent into the hall. The God of the Sea however wasn't oblivious as one of his subjects came racing towards him, the dolphin making several squeals and groans that Poseidon understood perfectly, though with each grunt the God's face began to fall and the soft pull of the ocean currents started to grow harsher and harsher.

"Perseus" Poseidon called out gruffly to his son after the dolphin had given him its full message.

"Yeah Dad?" Percy said after swimming back to him.

"I have received word from one of the few nymphs living in New York's rivers, they frequently notice your Mother walking to the riverside every morning" Poseidon began heavily, "she hasn't been seen this morning".

A flurry of thoughts flew through the demigod's mind, the first being that his Dad was spying on his Mom, the second being that his Dad might be overreacting.

"Uhh she might she be having a day off or something, mortals do get colds" Percy shrugged, trying to ignore the doubt biting at his insides.

"Perseus" Poseidon said with a stone face, "we can't ignore the possibility that Artemis has retaliated against your transgressions, your Mother has never missed a day's venture to the waterside".

"Dad it's been a couple of hours, Artemis wouldn't have done something this quickly" Percy responded.

"Percy you don't understand how rash our family can be" Poseidon pressed, "we have been talking for a few hours and yet my Niece could have done a multitude of things to Sally during then".

"So what should we do?" Percy asked heatedly, slowing bending to the possibility that his mother was in danger.

"I can't do anything" Poseidon muttered bitterly, "nor can you for that matter, if you leave the sea then I cannot protect you".

A rash anger began to swell in the demigod "wait a minute, you choose to tell me that my Mom could be in the hands of a crazy Goddess and then you tell me I can't do anything about it? Why even bother?" he questioned furiously.

"Would you prefer I keep it secret?" Poseidon retorted in a similarly moody fashion.

"What? No!" Percy answered before he shook his head, "look forget it, I want to go check on my Mom and you can't change my mind!"

The God of the Sea rubbed his hands over his temples in an act of irritation, "you can be so similar to Sally… fine, I will send you to her apartment, but if you see Artemis I want you to flee. If you enter her grasp again there is a chance you may never leave it".

His Father's words did little to change the state of mind of the demigod as he nodded, already his body stiffened and loosened as numerous possibilities ran through his mind on the fate of his Mother. Seconds seemed to pass as little else happened, which forced the demigod to look back at his Father with questioning eyes. Poseidon returned his son's gaze with sadness filling his own eyes, as though he already knew something Percy didn't.

Before Percy could ask what had upset his Father the God of the Sea rested a heavy hand on his shoulder and a bright flash of light engulfed the teenager, teleporting him away from his Father's domain.

* * *

Percy stumbled into a familiar corridor filled with doors, the walls and door frames faded and in a dire need for a fresh coat of paint. The demigod scrunched his eyes together as he tried to rid himself of the post-teleport nausea that had appeared in his stomach. Fighting off the traitorous sensation Percy willed his eyes open and demanded his legs to walk over to the door of his Mom's apartment. When he reached the old door, he knocked with a noticeable hint of reluctance, the fear that he was being irrational soon floated through the demigod's brain.

Any hint of these thoughts however drifted away as the door opened from the first tap Percy gave.

The demigod's eyes widened as the door fell ajar, and ignoring any previous hesitation he threw himself through the entrance, his hands already reaching for Riptide as he ran.

"Mom!" Percy yelled out as he searched frantically for his Mother. Racing through Sally's small apartment the demigod was eventually cornered with the only room he hadn't searched, his Mother's bedroom. Again the door fell away to reveal an unassuming room, a bed with its nightstands and two cabinets lining the opposing walls. The demigod crept into the room, his eyes scanning over every small detail as he went. However, Percy's pace came to an abrupt stop as he noticed a conspicuous shape lying on the floor, a drab grey blanket covering it.

Steeling his nerves Percy walked over to the strange sight, his hand wavering slightly as he reached down and pulled the fabric away.

The demigod stumbled backwards when he found underneath the blanket the body of his Mother, her eyes pinned open with a glaringly empty gaze, her skin pale as marble.

"Mom?" Percy muttered as his hands fell on her body, shaking her as though this would bring forth some reaction. Riptide lying abandoned on the floor. Percy felt confusion smother his senses, his feelings and his mind. He has spoken with Sally only a day ago, who could have done something like this?

Percy's thoughts were interrupted as the sound of footsteps dragged his attention back to reality. Rather than turning to face the intruder the demigod kept his head low, waiting it to get closer. When Percy felt fingers crawl onto his shoulder he acted. Reaching over, the demigod grasped the intruder's wrist and using his other hand flung them over his head and into the opposing wall, though Percy was surprised by how light the figure was, his confusion was quickly resolved when he saw the person's face.

"What are you doing here?" Percy growled as he stood up and walked over his Mother's body, the ground shaking faintly as his feet fell heavily on the carpet.

Artemis coughed as she leaned against the wall she had just been thrown at. "I was trying to find you Perseus, be grateful I haven't tried to turn you into a deer" she retorted coldly.

The demigod's wafer-thin patience snapped, within a second he had grabbed the Goddess's parka and pulled her close so that she was looking into the rage filled eyes of the Son of Poseidon.

"Did you do this?" Percy whispered, his words were quiet but they couldn't be misheard.

The Goddess looked intently into Percy's eyes, drinking in the raw emotion that was displayed in his murky water irises. If the demigod wasn't so distraught over the passing of his Mother he would have thought Artemis enjoyed what she saw.

"No" the Goddess finally said, "I have only been here for a few minutes, when I saw your Mother's body I ensured that her spirit would find its way to the fields of Elysium".

Some of the anger within Percy dispersed as he listened to Artemis's words, the room's shaking ceasing. "You… you can do that?" he muttered, shocked at what the Goddess had done for him.

"I did, though it cost me one of my favours with Hades" Artemis replied, though she did not seem too angered by such a fact.

Slowly Percy released his grip on Artemis's coat, still wary about her intentions, but he knew if she wanted to do something malicious then she would have done it.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Percy asked as he moved away from the Goddess slightly, "don't you want to chain me up or something for running away?"

"To answer your first question" Artemis said as she walked over to his Mother's body and placed the grey fabric back over her, "you have just lost a family member, I may not place the same weight on morals as you do but I know the sting that comes with losing someone you care for".

The demigod winced at the familiarity that laced Artemis's words, of course she was talking about Zoe.

"With regards to your second question, it is why I came to your Mother's home. I had thought your Father would return you here" the Goddess said.

"I'm not going with you" Percy replied stiffly.

"I know, I won't force you" Artemis said simply.

The demigod blinked twice at Artemis's remark, "what?" he said in confusion.

"I will not force you to return" Artemis repeated, a small scowl forming from her repetition, "instead we will find the person who killed your Mother, and you will enact your revenge".

"Why? Do you think helping me will make me forget what you've done to me?" Percy bit back.

The Goddess's eyes thinned at the venom in Percy's words. "Boy do not…" Artemis began before she pulled back slightly, her breathing deepening as her eyes completely closed.

"Perseus I am trying to repay the debt I now owe you" Artemis explained through gritted teeth.

"And how did I come about getting a Goddess indebted to me?" Percy questioned.

The silver eyes of the Goddess emerged once more, "you saved my life you Fool! You could have left me there to be killed by the Odontotyrannos, instead you intervened".

"You wouldn't have died, Gods can't" the demigod interjected.

"No you are right, but regenerating isn't pleasant and neither is the Odontotyrannos's preferred way of killing" Artemis explained as she looked intently at the demigod. "Is that enough to satiate your curiosity Perseus? Will you accept my aid in finding your Mother's murderer?"

Percy frowned at Artemis. She was the last person that the demigod wanted to see, but she was so painfully right. His Mother was gone, and he couldn't ignore the absolute rage that was washing over him right now. The only thing that was stopping his anger from overpowering his self-restraint was that his Mom wouldn't have wanted him to lose himself in such state that had befallen other Greek Gods and heroes, she had always thought that he would be better.

He couldn't be better though, standing in the room with her dead corpse the only thing that was running through the demigod was a single desire, retribution.

"I accept" Percy said, the Goddess nodding and offering her hand. The demigod didn't even hesitate as he grasped her offered palm and shook.

"Good" Artemis replied earnestly, "because I already have a lead".

Those few words rang sweetly in Percy's ears.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I've given up with a publishing schedule for this story, just be glad I remember it exists :)**

 **There is one point in this chapter that I'll admit I couldn't be bothered to look up and its with regards to monsters and whether they bleed. In the books I know monsters become dust when they die and go to Tartarus, I just can't remember if they bleed blood or Ichor.**

 **Also there will be character development! I noticed one review critiqued this point and all I have to say is this, Hunted was meant to be a one-shot, now it isn't. Some parts of this story will become clear as it goes on but I ask for your patience. Rome wasn't built in a day and this story won't be finished anytime soon.**

 **That is all for now, cya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all.

This was an update I didn't want to make, but I need to be honest with you all. Hunted is a story I've enjoyed making, it's been fun writing and it's been a blast re-reading all the mythos surrounding the series. But I can't ignore the elephant in the room, that being the lousy update speed.

With my newfound honesty I should tell you all that I haven't had the greatest of zeal with the making of this story. It was a one-shot, an idea floating about in my head and I decided to act on it. Sure I had other thoughts that allowed me to write the additional chapters but my inspiration for Hunted is gone. My current lifestyle doesn't help, a 40 hour work week doesn't leave me the greatest amount of time to write, and when I do have time I'd rather write something I enjoy or play video games.

With no active desire to continue writing I've realised that this story is at a crossroads. I can cancel it, leaving it in permanent hiatus, or I could return to it at some stage when my other projects are done or my desire to continue writing this story is renewed. For now I'm going with the latter but I understand if your faith in me is low, I need to earn that sort of thing back.

I understand if you are all pissed off, I certainly am, but I'd rather just tell you guys straight than leave you in the dark.

This about sums it up really, as of now Hunted has entered hiatus, I'm not returning to this fic anytime soon. Regardless of this I want to thank you all for reading this half-finished story and the reviews you have all left me.

Cya.


End file.
